Phantom at Yokai
by overlord susanoo
Summary: this is the adventures of a halfa that isnt danny and his adventures at Yokai academy nont much can be said except things certainly wont be the same
1. Masters at Yokai

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Danny Phantom

Phantom at Yokai

Chapter One

Chapter One

"So, you're a new student at Yokai Academy, eh?" the bus driver asked with his wicked, ever present grin. The only passenger was a teenage boy with black hair and amythest who was wearing a school uniform.

"Yeah I'm a new student from the US," the young man said snapping out of his daze when he heard the driver talk and he could admit this guy was weird but he couldn't say different he was half dead after all .

"American huh what's your name kid?" the man asked as they entered a tunnel.

"Jason Masters" Jason said he had taken his uncle Vlad's last name after he had been adopted by the man.

"Well Jason you should prepare yourself now…" the older man said with a chuckle that sent a chill down Jason's spine.

"Prepare for what exactly?" Jason asked the bus driver turned back to face him and Jason was sure the old man's eyes were glowing through his cigar smoke.

"Yokai Academy… is a terrifying school…" the bus driver said smirking as he turned back to the road believing he scared the kid anyway he had one more stop to make.

Had the bus driver been paying attention he would have seen Jason give a grin that would have lesser men paralyzed with fear Jason knew that by the bus driver's tone this school would be interesting and he looked out the window beginning to day dream.

A few minutes later the bus door opened and an average kid walked in he looked to be Jason's age he was wearing the exact same uniform as Jason and he had found out the kid's name was Tsukune Aono after a while Jason turned back to the window and went back to daydreaming.

XXXXXXXX

[Monster Dimension]

After traveling through a tunnel, the landscape changed into a completely barren area. The only sign of life from the desolation was mossy covered trees. The sky was also a murky orange color with the background littered with tombstones. The sign for the bus stop was a black-capped scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern perched on its shoulders in place of a head.

"Last stop, Yokai Academy." the bus driver announced. With that Jason and Tsukune both walked out of the bus and as they saw the school Jason and Tsukune had different opinions of it.

'Man this place looks so cool' Jason thought he thought this place was perfect to film a horror movie.

'What is this place? It's like a horror movie' thought a scared Tsukune, 'and is that a river of... blood?!'

Have fun kiddies." said the bus driver snickering as he drove off to Tsukune's horror.

"Wait sir! I think you dropped us off at the wrong-" Tsukune said only to be interrupted by the bus driver driving off leaving Tsukune to slump in defeat.

"Oh, stop being a baby I think this place looks cool" Jason said pulling him and forcing him to walk, "Let's go!"

Jason proceeded to drag a nervous Tsukune on the path to the campus.

"Look out!"

Tsukune turned around just in time to see a bike tire before it ran into his skull.

"Ouch that hurt," Tsukune groaned. As he started to get up, he reached out and touched something soft and smooth. Tsukune heard someone squeal and looked up to see a beautiful young girl with pink hair and green eyes.

She was wearing a school uniform like his (save for the skirt) and a strange choker. It had a chain with two large links connected to two small strings of beads. At the end of the chain was a large silver cross that had a red jem in the center.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little dizzy from my anemia," the girl said, still blurry eyed. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah," Tsukune said looking down to find his hand resting on the girl's thigh. Tsukune nearly passed out as blood came shooting out of his nose.

"Oh no did I hurt you?" the girl asked in a panic pulling out a handkerchief.

'What a cute girl' Jason thought but gave up when he saw she was only paying attention to Tsukune and shrugged can't get them all

"No seriously, I'm fine," Tsukune said giving her a smile, but when he looked back, the girl had a dazed look again.

"This scent…" the girl began

"Scent? What are you- HEY!" Tsukune jumped as the girl fell against his chest.

'Wow this guy sure is lucky only met today and already she is all over him' Jason thought with amusement in his eyes as he watched the two

"I'm sorry," she said as she came closer to Tsukune's face. Tsukune turned crimson as she drew near. "It's because I'm a vampire."

"You're a what?!" suddenly Tsukune felt her teeth sink into his neck. He sat there stunned for a moment before jumping back a few feet. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry," the girl said with a start before bowing in apology. "I'm Moka Akashiya and like I said I'm a vampire. Did I hurt you?"

"No," Tsukune said feeling his neck. It didn't hurt, it just tingled. Almost like his neck had fallen asleep. "I guess I'm okay."

"Good," she said with a gorgeous smile that washed away Tsukune's anger it quickly turned timid however and she looked down at the ground. "So do you hate our kind? Vampires I mean?"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, not sure how to respond. "No I don't. I've just never met one" he said to make the girl think he agreed and didn't think she was crazy for believing herself a vampire

"That's great," Moka said her smile now brighter than ever. "Then would you like to be friends?" the Jason nodded his head so she turned back towards Tsukune.

Jason laughed that situation was so funny that he couldn't help it, it was like the beginning of a manga, and they all walked to school unfortunately when they went to try to find the classes they got separated and Jason eventually found his home room 2-A

Jason came in the room only to find Tsukune already there. Man what were the coincidences of being in the same class after meeting on the bus earlier.

After sitting next to Tsukune Jason heard someone come into the room.

The homeroom teacher came in and settled down the class; she was a young blonde woman with glasses and had a weird hair style; two tufts of hair on each side were sticking out almost like a pair of cat ears. In Jason's opinion she seemed a little air-headed, but had a nice personality; Tsukune was just glad that he had such a beautiful, nice teacher.

She smiled at the class and started her introduction. "Hello class, and welcome to Yokai academy! I am your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!" She said cheerfully before walking next to something written on the blackboard. "I'm sure you all are already aware of this, but Yokai Academy is a school built for the sake of monsters!"

This made Tsukune freeze as he tried to absorb what she just said. 'A school f-for m-mon-monster!?" while Jason grinned at finding something like this he was sure glad he came to Japan now.

"The fact is that the world is currently dominated by humans. If we are to survive, we must learn to coexist with them." The class seemed to ignore Tsukune's actions which could be described as freaking out as they listened to the teacher speak, well except for Jason who watched Tsukune's body shake like crazy with an eyebrow raised. He shook his head a little to listen as the teacher explained the rules, "That brings us to our first rule; while you are at this school you must stay in human form unless you're given special permission from the principal and staff! You must always stay in human form as it's to help you practice disguising yourself as a human! The second rule is that you must never allow any of your fellow students to know what your true form is! Now everyone WILL follow these rules, correct?!"

"This are some stupid rules if you ask me," a brawny student sitting in the seat next to Tsukune called out.

"Hmm." Nekonome-sensei looked at the student before looking at her class roster. "…You're… Saizou Komiya!"

"Would it not be better for us to eat up any humans we find? or in the case of beautiful girls to molest them?" Saizou commented as his tongue slithered out, freaking out Tsukune and getting a small frown and glare from Jason.

"Yeah and when the mob of humans come chasing you down when you're stupid ass gets caught remember those words of yours" Jason mocked and grinned as the kid glared at him

"Oh no, that wouldn't be possible," Nekonome-sensei answered seemingly ignoring Jason and Saizou's glaring contest. "Since here at Yokai academy, the teachers and students are all monsters; there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is completely covered by a secret barrier, any human who somehow wonders in, will be killed immediately." The fact that she said that caused Tsukune to mentally freak out a little, the addition to Saizou giving him a creepy look wasn't helping him calm down.

But right before anything could be said someone outside knocked on the door.

I'm so sorry I'm late," a girl's voice called from the class room door. "After the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school."

Nekonome-sensei looked over to the girl and smiled. "It's fine, why don't you introduce yourself."

"O.k.," The girl revealed to be Moka as she stepped into the room and faced the class. "My name is Moka Akashiya! It's nice to meet you all!" Immediately the boys went crazy as they looked at the beautiful girl.

"Is that really her human form?"

"She's so hot!"

"I think I'm in love!"

"I'm so glad she's in my class!"

Many such comments flew about the room and were suddenly shouted out to her. One of the students, the one who had commented earlier about eating humans and molesting their woman didn't bother to say anything. He just eyed her with a hungry look.

Moka stood there a moment; she didn't think she would get such attention and looked around the classroom. Her eyes widened as she spotted two familiar faces. "Jason, Tsukune!" She shouted happily. "I'm so glad we're in the same class!" She ran over to them and gave Tsukune a hug.

XXXXXXXX

Since it was the first day there were no official classes; the student had only been required to attend the entrance ceremony and meet with their homeroom teacher. Once Nekonome-sensei had dismissed them, they were free to explore the academy grounds. But before any of the other boys in class could approach her, Moka grabbed a hold of Jason's and Tsukune's arms and swiftly led them out into the hallway.

"Let's go explore!" She'd said excitedly as she continued to pull them.

Jason only smiled and nodded his head while Tsukune as deep in thought about him being in a monster school. Even given the situation he just couldn't help but enjoy the time he as having with Jason and Moka. Her joy and eagerness were just contagious and both Tsukune and Jason actually found themselves sharing in the fun. Tsukune also couldn't help but notice the jealous looks all the guys were sending in his and Jason's direction, as well as some of the girl's sending jealous looks at Moka.

Before they could walk any further they were interrupted and block from walking as that one guy that Jason had insulted was right in front of them.

So you're Moka? I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya!" He introduced himself as he grabbed Jason and Tsukune and lifted them up, "What are two beautiful women like you doing with guys like them when you go off and have some fun with me?" he said. He was so busy paying attention to Moka he didn't notice Jason's eyes glow dark purple and a blast of explosive ecto energy hit him in the face sending him flying back making him drop Tsukune and Jason

"Next time you try that I won't hold back" Jason threatened and before Saizou could say anything Moka grabbed them and said "Sorry but I am having fun with Jason and Tsukune" and she dragged them off making Saizou growl.

Just watch me." Saizou said as he watched them leave; he licked his lips as he watched Moka run. "I…never let a hot woman like you escape when I've set my eyes on them."

XXXXXXXX

[With the group]

When Moka had stopped pulling them, the three made it to an empty corridor of the building. Tsukune was a little shaken up from the whole ordeal; Moka was worried about him and Jason who had a small disappointed look on his face.

"Are you guys alright? I was a little scared back there." Moka asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me back there, Jason." Tsukune said as he turned to look at the American teen. Jason was glad he had a friend like him "No problem, but you should've let me kicked his ass." Jason grumbled; he seemed to be pouting a little about not being able to fight that bully.

"I don't want you to get in trouble Jason." Moka replied as she gave her own pout. Jason stared at her without any emotions before relenting to her.

"Why are you guys so friendly with me? I'm just a mediocre person; I doubt that you would have any trouble hanging out with anyone at this school, so why me?" he asked wondering why they would want to be friends with a human.

"Don't say that!" Moka said, surprising Tsukune a little. "Tsukune, you're not mediocre or worthless or anything like that!"

"Re… really?" Tsukune asked as he stared at Moka.

She nodded swiftly. "Of course!"

"She's right you know." Tsukune turned and saw Jason, who was smiling at him. "You should talk down about yourself like that, you have some good qualities."

"Moka-san…Jason…Thanks." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"You have good qualities as well, Jason." Moka commented, "You're a nice person and very protective."

"Not really I just don't appreciate people messing with my friends" Jason defended he really wasn't a nice person but he let people believe what they wanted

"Yeah Tsukune you got those qualities too" Moka said "Also…."

"Also?"

"We're on blood sucking terms." She finished with a blush and had her hands on her cheeks' making both boys face fault.

"Seriously." Jason said with a deadpanned look. He wondered what that even meant

"What does that even mean?" Tsukune asked. Jason looked at him wondering if he was capable of reading minds before shrugging remembering the kid might be a monster which meant he had powers but if he could read minds Jason would give him a reason not go in his mind again. Jason began thinking scenes from horror movies he saw but stopped when he saw Tsukune had no reaction.

"You should be proud. You have the tastiest blood that I've ever had, it's so much better than the blood I've drank from transfusion packets." Moka continued to explain with a smile..

"Don't make it sound like I'm only food?!" Tsukune complained

"Well to tell the truth…you were my first." Moka said, her face going redder. Hearing this caused the two boys eyes to widen; the way she said that could definitely be misinterpreted if someone else had been listening. "A girl never forgets their first time, the feeling was wonderful."

"…Tsukune."

"Yeah?"

"Since you're her first, you have to make sure that you take responsibility." Jason said with a serious look but had a small grin showing he was joking; causing Tsukune to stare at him in shock and a full face blush.

"What are you talking about!" he shouted. "And since when did you make jokes like that!"

"Don't say something so embarrassing." Moka said before lightly shoving Jason...Well a light shove from Vampire Moka was a medium shove to halfa Jason, the result for Jason was being slammed into the wall groaning comically, creating cracks and a small indent, while Tsukune laughed his ass off. He was great that Jason got what eh deserved

"…Tell one joke and get shoved into a wall…that's not right." Jason complained as he pulled himself away from the wall.

"Let's go explore the rest of the academy!" she cheered as she headed for the door followed by a laughing Tsukune and an amused Jason. They continued to explore the academy until they made it to their dorm buildings. Jason and Moka thought it was cool, Tsukune…not so much.

"Are we looking at the same building?" he asked. 'How on earth am I going to survive at this school?'

"Are you kidding? This place has so much character." Moka praised.

"It's not so bad Tsukune, haven't you ever heard the expression, never judge a book by its cover." Jason commented as he stared up at the building; his words seemed to calm Tsukune down a little as he knew Jason was right.

"I think it's a perfect place for a monster. Speaking of which what type of monster are you two?" Moka asked curiously, making Tsukune freeze up

'Crap, I can't tell them I'm human or I'll be killed.' Tsukune thought in a panic, but lucky for him Jason came to the rescue.

Sorry Moka, but it's against the school rules to tell you, remember." Jason pointed out he didn't really care but from the way he saw Tsukune panic he decided to help him out but that really made him curious as to what Tsukune was he didn't really care about his form he counted himself as a hybrid or hanyou since he was going to pretend his ghost form was his monster form.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Next Day]

Jason was with Moka and they were both waiting for Tsukune to arrive only to see him with his bag and his stuff and he looked like he was going to leave which shocked them both

"Morning Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed as she jumped on the boys back.

"Oh, hi Moka," Tsukune said giving her a half-hearted smile which they both noticed.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Nothing," he lied. "I was just thinking about whether or not I should stay or go back home." their eyes widened at that what the hell happened in such a short amount of time that would make Tsukune want to leave.

"What?" Moka gasped, "Why would you want to leave?"

"I was just thinking that I might be better off at a human school," Tsukune sighed.

"No way!" Moka shouted with such feeling that everyone was shocked at.

Tsukune was surprised by the girl's reaction. "Moka, what's wrong?"

"You can't go to some human school," she practically screamed. "I hate those humans!" making Tsukune widen his eyes

"Huh?!"

"I… I actually went to human schools before," Moka said, "but I just couldn't make friends there because they thought I was different. They're nothing but a race of cruel and heartless people so you just can't go!" Jason nodded he didn't count himself as a human since the incident. He had seen the ways of mankind enough to know he was better than them now and he wanted nothing to do with them but he had accepted some humans weren't totally bad but there were very few like that and it only seemed like more would come.

Tsukune was stunned by the girl's declaration He looked back at her with a dejected look on his face, "Moka, what would you say if I was human?"

"What?" Moka gasped. "Tsukune, stop joking," she said with an uneasy smile. Jason gasped mentally as it all clicked into place it all made perfect sense now why he was always so panicky about what his monster form was

"This isn't a joke," Tsukune said as seriously as possible. "I really am a human." Which made Moka gasp

Moka gasped at Tsukune's confession. "That's impossible," she thought slowly backing away from him. "There's no way a human could be here."

He noticed her look and frowned; the look Moka had was full of fear and a little bit of hatred, but it mostly contained sadness. Tsukune turned away from her, "So now that you know I'm a human that's how you look at me." Moka looked surprised. "That's right; I shouldn't even be here to start with."

Moka tried to stop him by grabbing his shoulder, "Wait! Tsukune…is it really true? I –"

Tsukune cut her off again, "You hate humans remember?! Well maybe I don't like monsters, either!" Tsukune turned and ran away with his luggage as soon as he said that.

Moka tried calling out to him, "Tsukune!"

"Don't worry I'll get him to come back Moka" Jason said as he chased after Tsukune

Moka continued to stare, unaware that a figure was hiding in the shadows.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune looked across the red ocean and at this very strange cliff. 'Now I can go back…to my totally average life…' He heard the bus pull up and released a deep sigh '…but…is that really what I want? Being here…was the first time…I didn't feel alone.'

He saw the bus pull up to him. The door opened and the bus driver from before was smoking his cigar again. He looked at Tsukune and smiled, "Hehehe… I had a feeling you'd run away."

Tsukune looked surprised, the driver continued, "I could see it on your face." He opened the door to the bus, "If you have no regrets boy, climb aboard."

Tsukune looked down and was about to take a step on the bus when a voice stopped him.

"Are you sure you really want to do that, Tsukune?"

Tsukune whipped around and saw Jason running right behind him, giving him a cold look. He pushed off the tree and slowly walked to Tsukune. He stopped walking when he was standing right in front of Tsukune.

"So, you're here as well boy." The bus driver said, but noticed Jason was ignoring him, keeping his amethyst eyes on Tsukune.

"We would really miss you if you left Tsukune…you don't have to go through this alone." Jason said seriously. He knew what it meant to be not accepted for what you were and to not fit in.

Tsukune hesitated; he had no idea what to say to Jason. Before anything could be said they heard a scream they knew to be Moka's and headed in that direction

Moka walked around thinking about what both she and Tsukune said, tears falling down her face. She kicked a rock on the ground, "I finally make some friends…and I say such mean things that push one of them away…"

She felt someone suddenly grab her wrist and her waist, making sure she wouldn't move; Moka heard a voice from behind her, "…So what brings you out here…all alone?"

She turned to the familiar voice and saw shaggy blonde hair…and a lip piercing! "S-Saizou!"

He licked his lips and grinned insanely, "If you're lonely…I can take care of that!"

Moka broke free of his grip and created some distance between the two of them. Saizou threw off his school jacket and chuckled, "I'm serious. Your beauty is on a completely different level from the humans I played with! I want you to be my girl, Moka Akashiya!"

Saizou's tongue grew and his hand transformed into claws, the veins poking out sickeningly from under his skin. Moka flinched when she saw his hand, "S-Saizou?"

Saizou's body shifted and tore through his uniform as he started transforming into something very grotesque. He chuckled darkly, "MWAHAHA! When I get excited like this, my body starts to change. Then I can't stay in human form anymore!"

Moka looked horrified, "No…No…" She said weakly, "Someone help me…please…" She felt fear welling up inside her, it was almost suffocating and she did the only thing she could think of. "Jason!"

Saizou laughed evilly, "HAHAHA, It's kinda breaking the school rules but let's have some fun, shall we!" Saizou's tongue slid out of his mouth and was dangling along his chest while he said this. His tongue reached out and was about to wrap around her body when a voice halted Saizou's movements.

"Moka! GET DOWN!" Jason yelled as he threw a ecto blast that sent Saizou flying into the wall he knew this fight would be exciting and he had been waiting to kick Saizou's ass but he had to get Moka out of their first.

While throwing a glare at Saizou Jason focused on his ghost form and began to change to the shock of his friends

Jason haired turned into white and shaped like flames and his clothed changed from the Yokai academy uniform to a black jumpsuit with purple running down in a huge streak with black and white gloves and boots and his eyes turned completely purple and he had this aura of dark purple around him and gave the others the feeling of death being upon them his eyes glowed in an eerie purple light and faced Saizou who was suffocating on the aura this guy had he hadn't ever felt a demonic aura like this before.

I told you before; you will pay for attacking my friends!" Jason growled as he cracked his hand and it glowed purple.

Moka shouted to Jason, "Be careful Jason! This is Saizou's true form!"

"Don't worry; Tsukune get her out of here!" Jason ordered as Tsukune appeared, running toward them in a hurry.

Moka felt a big smile come to her face and called out to him, "Tsukune! You came back!"

Tsukune grinned, "Of course, Moka! We're friends after all and friends are there for each other!"

Jason was about to fly at Saizou and blast him when Saizou gave him a sucker punch to the head before throwing him at Tsukune

The rosary…came off!?" Was all Moka could say before a bright light flashed around the seal and a dark redish-pink glow covered off Moka. She disappeared in the light and Saizou's attention was focused on her; Jason watched the transformation occurred while looking in awe at the power of inner Moka

Jason and Tsukune remembered her words from yesterday as they watched her body change, "If this rosary were to be taken off…I would turn into my true form, a scary vampire!" They watched as her skin seemed to turn pale, her hands grew claws, her proportions grew drastically, her teeth became fangs and her hair turned silver.

Saizou looked fearfully at this transformed Moka. "What is this? This radiating power…It's like she's not Akashiya Moka anymore. She's a totally different person!"

'So this is the vampire!?' Tsukune thought in amazement and slight fear as he felt Jason stand up and move back a bit to lean against the tree.

Saizou thought in total fear, 'Red eyes…and an intense amount of power! So the legends are true; the most fearsome of Monsters – the Vampire!'

Jason however had an entirely different reaction to the situation, "So this is Moka's true vampire form, she's certainly is powerful but I wonder if she is as powerful as me"

When her transformation finished, Moka gave Saizou a smile. "What's the matter…rogue one? I thought you wanted to have some "fun" with me. So just try and take me…by force…" She held out her hand to the trembling Saizou, with an evil glint in her eyes. "If you can."

Saizou reached out to strike Moka with his claw, releasing a roar full of pure hatred and anger. Tsukune looked shocked and yelled out to her, "Moka!"

Moka didn't move as he attacked her everyone was shocked that she didn't anything at all. Saizou's claw made contact but Moka didn't budge an inch. But what she said next was simply amazing. "Is this all the power you've got?" Jason watched as she moved at amazing speeds appeared in front of Saizou's face ready to give him a brutal kick, at the exact same place that he hit earlier. "It's time for you to…" She gave him a scary look and finished with venom in her voice, "Know…your…PLACE!"

She gave Saizou a powerful kick that sent him crashing through several trees and tombstone before rolling on the ground until he stopped, unconscious and unmoving. Moka put her hand out in front of her, almost as if she was challenging him to get up again.

"Typical monster, all size and no strength to back it up; as I said, know your place." She grew a sexy smirk as she said that. She turned around and began walking back towards Jason and Tsukune.

In her arrogance she didn't notice Saizou get back up and run at her so Jason decided to help her out and blasted the guy into un-consciousness.

They all left after Moka transformed back but not before giving Jason a kiss on the cheek and sucking his blood while afterwards telling Tsukune to watch out after outer Moka.

It confused Tsukune but it gave Jason the idea that maybe inner and outer Moka aren't one in the same like outer Moka believed but actually two different souls that were just similar either way it gave him something to look forward too.

Chapter End

Author's Note:

This story is very different from my story Phantom X in this one it was Jason and the fentons arent related and Jason is the son of different ghost hunters but the neglect was the same and the incident that happened was that Jason was caught in one of the rejected ghost portals but except his parents found out after it happened and he wasn't put in a coma but ran away and got adopted by the one person that ever looked after him Vlad Master/Plasmius who was his biological uncle and this happened five years before Danny became half ghost and Danny and Jason are both fifteen in this fic since Japanese high school starts then or so I have heard.

Jason's ghost form is like a mix between Dan' and Danny's but with a different color and no cape or blue skin and evil grin. Danny didn't get his powers until he was fifteen and cannon started right after Jason arrived at Yokai and Vlad is still evil Jason just ignores it because he doesn't really care about what they do

Jason's powers:

Invisibility

Intangibility

Flight

Overshadowing

Telekinesis

Ectoplasmic blast(s)

Ghost Stinger

He will get more though he will have all of Danny's powers and Danny will be coming to Yokai with Dani eventually


	2. Masters meet succubus

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Danny Phantom

Phantom at Yokai

Chapter Two

Jason rubbed his eyes as he looked over the books in his room he had been studying Rosario's ever since that fight with Saizou last week and already rumors were being passed around that he and Tsukune were super strong he found it ironic that they didn't even think Moka could have done it. But He guessed they were similar to humans that way they don't see what they don't want to see.

From what he read Rosario's were supposed to have a fake soul that overshadowed the original soul and took it over but from what he saw between the Mokas he could tell that it wasn't true since they looked completely different but he assumed that it might be a family member that was in there since the Mokas looked similar except for the minimal things like hair and eye color

XXXXXXXX

Jason had stopped his research a while ago and had decided that he might need his uncle's technology for some help but he refused to ask the man since they barely tolerated each other since Jason thought the man was a psycho who need to get a pet and a life and Vlad thought he was an annoying kid it had been that way for a while and he was fine with it.

Jason turned and saw Moka and Tsukune about to meet each other in the hallway and waited for the natural events that usually occurred when those two met and he wasn't disappointed

"Hey, it's Moka."

"Where?!"

"There she is!"

"She's so beautiful…"

"She's the hottest girl in school!"

And that was when the two ended up meeting in the middle of the hallway and saw his eyes light up when he saw Moka

"Hey Moka," Tsukune said stepping out of her sea of admirers.

"Huh?" Moka turned toward the familiar voice and instantly latched onto the boy's arm. "Morning Tsukune!"

"What? Who's that guy with Moka?"

"Are thy dating?"

"Not a chance I'll kill the punk."

Jason had gotten used to this little routine It had been a little over a week since they began attending Yokai Academy and every day it was the same thing. Guys would ogle Moka and praise her beauty (not that she ever noticed). Then Tsukune would step up and Moka would run to him with open arms (which he thoroughly enjoyed Jason was sure of that). Then there would be the ignorant ones that had no clue that he and Moka were still just friends and would be shocked they were together.

"And there goes the death threat," Jason thought with a small smile. "And 3, 2, 1…" it was times like these that made Jason glad Tsukune couldn't hear them otherwise the kid would freak out

"Don't you know who that is that's Tsukune Aono. He was actually strong enough to beat Saizou Komiya along with the other new kid Jason Masters"

'There it is' Jason thought "And cue the whining…" Jason couldn't hear voices anymore, but he did hear several audible sighs and one guy burst into tears. "Sorry guys," he thought not noticing the angry stare locked on them, or more specifically, on Moka and he shivered for some reason having a feeling that something was about to change his life.

XXXXXXXX

Jason crushed his soda can and walked down by the pond he was getting bored watching Tsukune and Moka stare at each other and repeatedly say their names over and over and decided to walk away before this got boring and he walked down by the pond

Jason heard someone saying help as he was telekinetically flinging rocks across the aforementioned pond.

Help," he heard her moan as if she was in pain. Suddenly her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. "Please help me."

Jason rushed over to the girl concerned if Jason hadn't been so worried about her wellbeing he would probably have stopped to stare the girl was extremely pretty. She had short blue hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep purple and she had a great figure. Her breasts were especially impressive. Jason didn't know a girl so young could have such an ample chest but wondered where she had been most of his life.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked dropping down next to her. 'She's just as hot as inner and outer Moka

"I'm sorry," she said breathless. "I just get so weak. Would you give me a hand?"

"Sure," Jason said helping the girl to her feet. She couldn't hold her footing though and she fell against him. "Holy crap," he thought as her breasts pushed against him like they were about to burst. "Man they feel so soft and… Dammit focus Jason talk to the sexy girl later!"

"Can you walk" Jason asked snapping out of his reverie, "or would you like me to carry you?" hey he may be a jerk to some people but he was a nice enough to help someone injured he blamed his brother for making him enjoy helping people he remembered when he would be able to walk passed an injured person without feeling a thing.

She gave him a surprised look at the question. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," he smiled down at her before picking her up in his arms. "Now let's get you to the infirmary."

"I didn't even have to do anything," the girl thought. "Still…"

"Jason," she whispered seductively in his ear. Jason did his best not to grin as she pushed her breast against him more. "Look into my eyes." Making him panic and make him wonder if she did see him stare at her chest.

When Jason looked into her eyes he felt something take over him and his body he tried to fight back and reclaim control and battle the person who tried to posses his body only to see the girl he helped up on her feet and smirk at him and this is one of the reasons he didn't like helping people that weren't his friends

"Now get me Tsukune Aono" she ordered and Jason tried to fight her possession only to find he had little control back and that made him realize he would have to wait for the right moment to get revenge.

Jason searched for an hour only to find Tsukune in his room thinking about something if the troubled expression on his face was anything to go on.

"Tsukune what is the matter" Jason said and Tsukune looked shocked to see Jason their before telling him what happened after he left.

[Flashback]

"Tsukune" Moka said as they walked, "it must be lonely for you being the only human here."

"Oh come on Moka," Tsukune said grinning at her. "How can I be lonely when I've got you?" he said forgetting all about Jason

"That's so sweet," the vampire giggled. "You're… really… sweet…"

"Moka? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked suddenly worried.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I missed breakfast this morning so…"

Before Tsukune could stop her, Moka had sunk her teeth into his neck.

"Moka, what the hell?!" Tsukune yelled almost ripping her off his neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Moka looked at him curiously. "What's wrong? I was just getting a bite to eat."

"What's wrong is I'm not a freaking buffet table!" Tsukune yelled storming away.

"Tsukune wait," Moka said chasing after him, but as soon as Tsukune walked around a tree he turned around and ran the other way. "Tsukune"

[Flashback End]

"I mean am I just food for her something to eat when she's hungry are we even real friends?" Tsukune questioned with a sad tone which made the real Jason roll his eyes of course they were friends but his body said

"Why don't we find them and discuss it I mean you are pretty close friends don't let one argument end it" Jason said and Tsukune agreed and was walking out of the door was knocked out by an ectoplasmic fist from Jason's body which made it grin and take him back to Kurumu.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe how stupid I am," Moka thought as she searched for Tsukune. "I just suck his blood without even thinking. No wonder he got mad at me. I've got to apologize."

"Jason it's so sweet of you to carry me like this," came a voice from outside.

"Don't worry about it beautiful. I'd hate to see you hurt."

"Jason?" Moka stepped outside to see Jason carrying a girl in his arms and nearly hit the roof.

"Jason, who is that?" Moka asked getting their attention "And why are you carrying her?"

"Oh, hey Moka," Jason said, his smile fading instantly. "This is Kurumu Kurono. She needed to go to the infirmary."

"Jason we should hurry before class starts," Kurumu said with a glint in her eye.

"You got it," the ghost boy smiled to the girl in his arms.

"Jason wait," Moka called as he turned away from her.

"Wait for what?" he called back without looking at her. "Did you want a snack before class? Sorry but I didn't see Tsukune" he said purposely lying but the real Jason fought for control

Moka gasped as Jason walked away leaving her sad and humiliated.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason didn't say a word to Moka during class. She was leaning against the wall trying to figure things out.

"I'm sure I heard Jason call that girl beautiful," the vampire said to herself. "And they really looked like a couple with him carrying her around like that. And I can't believe he said that to me. Even if… I did deserve it."

"Get a hold of yourself!"

"Who said that," Moka squeaked looking from side to side but no one was there who could have said anything.

"You're a vampire right?" a voice from above asked. Moka looked up to see the girl Jason had been carrying sitting on the stair railing. "At least that's what the rumors say."

"You're the girl that was with Jason," Moka gasped. "Kurumu…"

"Well I see I don't have to introduce myself," she said jumping down catching the attention of every boy in the hall.

"Wow she's beautiful!"

"Did you see that? Her panties are pure white!"

"Forget her panties, her boobs are HUGE!"

"She's almost as pretty as Moka…"

Kurumu flinched at the last remark. "You're a real pain you know that? You just keep getting in the way of my plan."

"Plan?" Moka asked confused. What plan had she upset

"That's right," Kurumu said striking a sexy pose. "My plan to turn every boy in Yokai Academy into my slaves."

"Your slaves?" Now Moka was really confused.

"That's right," Kurumu continued, ignoring the dumbfounded look on the vampires face. "I should have had every boy a slave to my beauty from day one. But now they're all falling for you! And I won't let you get away with it. I'll prove I'm better by making Jason and Tsukune fall for me instead."

"What?" Moka gasped. "No, they had nothing to do with this."

"I see why you like him," Kurumu taunted. "He's cute. And he's got a wonderful scent. Just like a human. That's why you decided to make him into an entrée and Jason has got this bad boy attitude while a nice guy underneath just lovely." And just then Tsukune came walking down he had forgotten why he had been knocked out and had been freed so Kurumu could hurt Moka even more than she had before after hearing her defend how Tsukune wasn't food to her and how Jason was just a friend which made it better because she was going to keep Jason anyway something just in him just drew her attention.

The result that happened made Kurumu even happier a little harsh words and Moka ran away.

XXXXXXXX

[Moka]

"I don't just want Tsukune for his blood," Moka muttered crying. "I know I don't. So why would he listen to her over me?"

"I can't believe how naive you are."

"Who's there?" Moka gasped. She looked down and was surprised to see her rosary glowing.

"I'm you, The other you. And I know what's happening to Jason and Tsukune. That girl is a succubus, a monster that seduces men with a magic called 'charm'. It makes someone of the opposite gender become your slave."

"That's why he wouldn't listen to me! And why he said all those mean things…" Moka said overjoyed that her friends had not meant the cruel things they said.

"But there is more to it. A man who is kissed by a succubus is bound to her forever. If you don't free Tsukune and Jason, you will never see them again." It said

"What! No, what should I do?!"

"Hurry…"

The rosary stopped glowing and the voice disappeared. Moka was confused, but more than anything she was concerned. She wiped away her tears and ran off to find Jason and Tsukune.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yahoohoo," Kurumu cheered as she and Jason sat on a bed in the infirmary while Tsukune sat in a chair. "I finally got her!"

"I can't believe I made Moka cry," Tsukune thought staring at the floor. "She didn't deserve that…"

Right then and there was when Jason broke free of his trance and tackled Kurumu to the ground and demand that she started explaining why she was acting the way she had been.

Before Kurumu could do or say anything Moka charged at her and they began fighting after Moka had forced Tsukune to pull her rosary off and Kurumu grew bat wings and a tail

"What's the matter little girl?" Moka said her voice now deeper than it had been moments before.

"This is your true form," Kurumu said trying to keep her voice from shaking. "You are a vampire."

"That's right. And you're the girl who was foolish enough to try and steal from me," Inner Moka replied with that same frighteningly beautiful smile. "How egotistical"

'What are we property' Tsukune and Jason thought at the same time over what she had said.

"Don't screw with me!" Kurumu yelled her confidence building. "You don't know me! My species is on the verge of extinction. We succubae tempt men until we find our 'destined one'. The one person who will be with us always so we can keep our race alive. I don't care how strong you are. I have everything at stake! I won't let you get in the way!"

'So that's why she is doing this it make sense in a weird crazy way but it still makes sense' Jason thought and realized he would have to stop Moka so he transformed but waited just in case he didn't need to and they talked out things peacefully but he doubted it.

Kurumu cried a shout of anger out as she dove toward Moka at full speed.

"So slow," Moka smiled and mocked her as she dodged the succubus' claws with ease before grabbing the girl's tail and slamming her to the ground making a large crater. "Know your place."

Kurumu's eyes filled with tears of pain and sorrow at having lost so easily. "I- I couldn't even touch her," she cowered as the vampire's crimson eyes bore down on her. "How pathetically frail you are," Moka mocked looking down on her prey. "Maybe I should just rip of your wings and tail so you can never fly again."

"No," Kurumu moaned. She closed her eyes as she saw Moka prepare to deliver a final devastating kick. But it never came. When the succubus opened her eyes there was a figure in black/white and purple holding the vampire's ankle in mid strike.

"That's enough Moka."

Inner Moka raised an eyebrow in surprise and annoyance. "What do you think you're doing Jason? This girl tricked you and tried to kill you and Tsukune."

"Nah she didn't try to kill me "Jason said smiling, " and she didn't even harm Tsukune either she just got a little carried away same way you did just now." But Tsukune still glared at them remembering how he got here and glared at him once again once he remembered why he blacked out

"I didn't get carried away," Moka argued as Jason released her leg. "I just didn't want her stealing blood away from me by taking Tsukune and making him a mindless slave we already have you to drool over girls we don't need another."

"That's sweet, cold and totally harsh at the same time which is just like you. But seriously, Kurumu's a good person and she had her reasons." Jason said before turning back to the succubus. "See ya, Kurumu and whoever your destined one is he will be a very lucky guy very lucky." Jason said before

"So the rosary started talking to you huh?" Jason said rubbing as he and the others made their way to class and he had learned what happened while he was with Kurumu

"Yeah, it's never done that before," Moka replied with a smile. "Maybe the seal is weakening."

'Or maybe I am right' Jason thought but said nothing because he could be wrong.

"Beats me" Tsukune said

"Uh, Tsukune, guys" Moka blushed. "If the seal ever stopped working, w-would you still like me?"

Jason chuckled at her question. "You dork. Of course I would. Even if you suck Tsukune's blood from time to time."

"Hey" Tsukune glared at Jason before answering the same way saying of course

"Good morning!" a voice they were all familiar with

Jason and the gang turned to see Kurumu with a basket full of cookies.

"I made some cookies Jason" the bluenette smiled. "Would you like some?"

"Um sure thanks," Jason said taking one wondering what was going on but not questioning a cute succubus giving him cookies.

"Kurumu what are you doing here?!" Moka yelled scaring Jason and making him drop the cookie before he could take a bite and glare at her he loved cookies.

Kurumu blushed. "Well remember when I said I was looking for my destined one?"

"Yeeeeaaah" the gang said together, unsure they liked where it was going well Jason in particular was wondering if what was happening was real and not a fantasy.

Well I've decided… it's Jason!" she said making the gang's suspicions a reality

"What about you charm Kurumu" Moka asked still suspicious

Well it turns out I was wrong when I thought I was meant to be able to charm my destined one apparently it is impossible and the only one I could meet who could throw of my charm was Jason" Kurumu explained as she put Jason in a huge hug and put his head right between her breast making Jason wonder what being blessed him with such luck.

[Amity Park]

Back in Amity park fifteen year old Danny Fenton just came from Wisconsin after meeting the halfa Vlad Masters/Plasmius and he wondered was he the only other halfa out there and if there were others would he meet them as well if it was true then he only hoped they weren't as crazy as Vlad.

Chapter End


	3. a witch joins the group

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Danny Phantom

Phantom at Yokai

Chapter Three

Jason and the others were currently outside checking the test result currently Moka was holding hands with Tsukune while Kurumu was hanging on to Jason's arm. He had a smirk on his face while the other students looked in wonder.

Technically he and Kurumu were only friends and had agreed to take things slow Kurumu was still very affectionate.

XXXXXXXX

[Yukari]

A short ways away, a little girl blushed when she saw Moka's smile. She was very short, with short brown hair that didn't quite reach her shoulders. She wore a brown vest with a large yellow ribbon at the chest along with her uniform skirt. But that was the most normal thing about her clothing. She was wearing a long brown cape that ended at her knees and a large old fashioned witch's hat.

"Moka…" the girl whispered.

"Congratulations Yukari," came a voice from behind the girl. When she turned around, three students stepped up to her, the head of which was wearing an officer's armband.

"Class representative," Yukari greeted nervously and she had a reason to be as everyone in her class hated her and she knew that.

"Impressive aren't you? 11 years old and you're number 1 in our year. No wonder they put you in high school," the class representative said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Thank you," she muttered avoiding his harsh gaze.

"You're just so damn cocky," the older student growled getting annoyed. "Like that outfit… It's completely against the schools rules. You're constantly causing trouble with your annoying pranks. And to top it off, you're not even a monster you're a filthy, half-blood witch. You make me sick you brat."

"You said it," one of the representative's followers laughed.

"Yeah," snorted the third.

Yukari flinched at the representative's words. She reached behind her and grabbed a small wand topped with a heart with a pentacle inside it. She waved the little staff to and fro behind her back. As she did, a small stone was lifted from the ground and flew into the larger students head. He growled in pain when the girl's magic projectile hit him.

"Haha! You deserved that!" the girl laughed brightly as he clutched his head.

"Take this you little pissant!" the representeitve yelled raising his hand to punch her. Just when she closed her eyes ready to get hit she heard someone intervene.

"Hey stop it" Moka said holding out both arms and stood protectively in front of Yukari.

"Who the hell are you" the representative asked as his claws were just about to pierce the witch and were now in front of Moka's face.

"Back off you shouldn't go around hitting girls" Moka said and Jason and Kurumu seeing this ran over there in case Moka needed help.

Tsukune turned around just at that moment and ran towards his friends after saying Moka and ran to the rest of his friends. With that the rest of the students there turned towards all the commotion and wondered what was going on.

"What do you say we end this for the time being, disgusting witch" the representative said as he and his gang left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you so much for saving me. I'm Yukari Sendou."

She was sitting at a table outside the school with Moka and Danny because Jason and Kurumu were checking their scores since they hadn't had a chance with the fighting going on.

"Wow. You're only 11 and you're top of the class," Moka smiled. "And that outfit is really cool."

"C-cool? M-me?" Yukari stuttered blushing furiously. "You're the one that's cool. And pretty and sweet too."

"Wow," Tsukune thought. "This girl really likes Moka. She's totally babbling."

Actually Moka," the young witch whispered, her blush growing deeper. "I-I-I WUV YOU!"

"What?!" Tsukune and Moka were dumbfounded when Yukari jumped at Moka hugging her chest tightly.

"Every day I saw you I fell in love with you a little more," Yukari continued nuzzling her face into Moka's breasts. "And now you saved me. I really love you! Will you go out with me?"

What the three of them didn't know or see was that Jason and Kurumu had come a little earlier and heard the little witche's declaration and Jason shook his head in amusement and thought 'Lesbian witches is there anything this school doesn't have' and he could see Kurumu was snickering to herself as well so deciding to leave them alone for a while Jason asked Kurumu if she wanted to go do something somewhere else and Kurumu being the excited person she is took his hand and ran off dragging him with her. He could see that she was dragging him off to her dorm room and thought what the hell and see where this went.

XXXXXXXX

[Tsukune]

I ran into the hallway to confront Yukari only to find her walking down the hallway grabbing and fondling Moka's chest and I could hear the comments the guys were making.

"Stop it what are you doing you're both girls" I said

"I knew you'd be coming at some point" Yukari said confusing Tsukune and making him wonder what she was talking about.

"Tsukune Aono. Grades are simply average, physical abilities way below par" she said all that with her eyes closed while still fondling Moka "You have no useful skills I couldn't imagine a more half-baked guy" Yukari said cruelly as she looked at him and he felt depressed

Ouch," Tsukune said under his breath.

"You and Moka are way too different. I love Moka and I'm not going to let someone as worthless as you drag her down," she cried pulling out her wand. "So I'm declaring war! When I'm done, you'll never go near Moka again."

Yukari started waving her wand back and forth like an orchestra conductor. When she did the door to a nearby janitor's closet sprang open and several brooms came floating out, dancing to the rhythm of the wand. Suddenly, the brooms started attacking the halfa.

"Ow, hey stop! OW!" Tsukune yelled as he started running from the attacking brooms with Yukari giggling.

Wouldn't you know that that exact moment Jason and Kurumu came right into that hallway and saw Tsukune getting beat up by cleaning supplies and a witch waving her wand.

Jason and Kurumu went to help Tsukune get up but Jason being Jason meant he had to get one last word in and he said "Wow you just got beat up by an eleven year old" and chuckled nervously when Tsukune glared at him so eh quickly changed subject and asked why did the witch target him

[Jason]

'Man Tsukune just gets himself in all kinds of trouble' and he and Kurumu agreed to take him to the infirmary for some bandages in cased he was bruised.

What they didn't notice was that they were being followed by the class representative and his goons and they were currently plotting on ways to get revenge on Yukari. And they had heard and saw everything

"Did you hear she told them she was a witch" the fat one said "That is against the rules" and now they all had a grin imagining what they were going to do to the witch.

XXXXXXXX

Kurumu was tending to Tsukune's injuries since Jason knew nothing about healing people. Kurumu was doing it since Tsukune was one of the few real friends she had and as a favor to Jason.

So I guess you can't hang around Moka with that girl around," Kurumu said trying to hold back a grin as she remembered what happened to Tsukune with that girl around and it appears Jason was thinking the same thing when he started snickering which got on Tsukune's nerves. He wondered why he couldn't have normal friends

You know, I've heard rumors about that girl. Even though she's supposed to be a genius she's still a selfish little kid. All her classmates hate her because she pulls so many pranks."

"You don't sa-" Without warning, Tsukune punched himself in the face.

"Tsukune what are you… Hey!" Kurumu said outraged and prepared to slap him as Tsukune suddenly grabbed her breasts and started playing with them. "Just what do you think you are doing Tsukune" Jason eyes glowed dark purple as he asked this and was a few seconds from blasting him but Kurumu beat him to it and slapped him back onto the bed "Hey these are only for Jason" Kurumu said trying to pull back.

Kurumu I'm sorry! I don't know what's going on!" Tsukune yelled in clear shock. It only got worse when he heard a knock on the door.

"Tsukune I managed to lose Yukari," Moka called entering the room and gasped when she saw him fondling the succubus and a glaring Jason. "Wha-What is going on in here?!"

"Moka it's not me!" Tsukune yelled. "I can't control my body! I swear!"

"Tsukune I never thought you would be such a… pervert!" Moka growled.

Yukari giggled outside the window when she heard Tsukune's cries of pain.

XXXXXXXX

After apologizing to Tsukune they all headed to an empty classroom to talk and Jason was overshadowing Yukari's body to make sure she didn't escape.

"Look I can't take this anymore, you guys have got to do something here." Tsukune said and was annoyed when me and Kurumu said she wasn't bugging us and it was true while Tsukune was mostly targeted by Yukari she left everyone else alone.

"C'mon she is just a kid it's not that big of a deal" Moka said defending Yukari which made me role my eyes she was being taken for a fool due to the fact that Yukari was younger than her. It was the perfect excuse given to little kids so easily.

"Oh come on now that's no excuse" Tsukune began "She needs to learn she can't go messing around with people like that"

[General]

After that Tsukune began to preach the 'you'll be alone if you keep messing with people' line and Jason rolled his eyes when Yukari played the little sad lonely person act. He got mad again when he found out that Yukari tricked him and hit him with a sink and ran away.

You little…!" Tsukune yelled as the girl ran out of the room giggling.

"Tsukune stop!" Moka said blocking his path. "How can you be mad at her?"

"What?" Tsukune asked confused. "Moka I'd tell you but it would take me an hour to go through that list again."

"If you understood her feelings, you'd feel sorry for her," Moka said before chasing after the young witch.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukari hadn't stopped running since her fight with Danny in the infirmary but she had noticed Moka wasn't behind her for a while until right now.

"She thinks he's more important than me," Yukari thought with tears in her eyes. "She's just like the others…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"She's only 11!"

"Why are we stuck in the same class with that baby?"

"What's with that stupid witch costume?"

"Witches aren't even real monsters, they're more like humans."

"You've got no right to be here. Get lost!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's fine," Yukari thought trying to fight back her tears. "I don't mind being alone."

Yukari was forced from her memories when she crashed into another student.

"Oww," Yukari cried rubbing her eye. "Watch where you're going stupid!"

"You're the one that ran into me you sniveling little bitch," the larger student said as two other voices chuckled behind him. "Now that's just rude."

"Class representative?!" Yukari gasped she hadn't run into him for a while.

"Did you think I'd forgotten about earlier?" He growled, a forked tongue slipping through his teeth. "No chance."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why the heck would Moka feel sorry for her?" Tsukune wondered. "All she's done is cause trouble." He looked at Jason who shrugged

"Beats me," said Kurumu. "Maybe it's because she's one of the hated races."

"Hated races?" Tsukune asked, "What are you talking about?" Jason wondered too but allowed them to talk while he listened

"You don't know?" Kurumu asked surprised she thought most monsters knew. "Well you see, witches are what you would call 'border beings' although most people just call them half-breeds. They've always been discriminated against because they don't completely belong to either world. They don't have another form or even a demonic aura so they can't truly be called monsters. But compared to humans…"

"Pretty much."

"I gotta go, Jason Kurumu" Tsukune said sprinting for the door. Jason turned to Kurumu because he had a bad feeling about something.

"Kurumu let's go save Tsukune cause knowing that moron he is gonna be in trouble" Jason said and Kurumu nodded and they ran to help their friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Help!" Yukari cried as she was dragged through the fog covered woods.

"What an annoying sound," The representative laughed throwing the young witch against a tree. "Who do you think would come to help you anyway half-breed?"

"Get back!" Yukari yelled, pulling out her wand, but before she could use her magic, the class representative had snatched it out of her hand.

"So disgusting" he growled as the three students skin turned green and scaly. "It gonna be fun getting rid of you."

Yukari looked on horrified as the three men's face elongated to scaled snouts with long sharp teeth. Tails sprang out of their backsides and their hands turned into fierce claws. For all accounts the three of them looked like giant iguanas standing on their hind legs.

"What should we do with her guys?" CR (Class representative) asked chomping his alligator like maw on Yukari's wand.

"My wand!" the girl thought horrified. 'I can't use magic without it. What do I do?'

"Let's eat her," one of the lizardmen suggested.

"Yeah," the third agreed.

"That sounds good," CR laughed, a fearsome smile spreading over his scaly face.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to see Moka running up.

"Moka Akashiya," Eki growled. "You really do have lousy timing."

"Run Moka!" Yukari yelled. "If you stay they'll eat you!"

"Don't act so tough," Moka said smiling despite her fear. "It's okay to ask for help you know."

"What are you talking about? Get out of here!" the young witch screamed as the class representative grabbed her arm.

"I know what it's like to be alone," Moka said calmly, making the little girl gasp. "I've been alone most of my life too. I understand what you're going through, and that's why I can't leave you."

"What the hell are you doing you bitch," CR yelled at Moka in annoyance. "You think you can just ignore us like… OWW!" he cried out as Yukari bit down on his arm. "You damn brat!" he roared swinging his claw.

Yukari watched in horror as the claw flew at her before she felt something grab her from behind and pull her to safety.

"Tsukune" Yukari cried surprised she didn't think he would help her after everything she had done.

Not another one," CR spat as he saw some new kid get in his way of getting rid of that damn witch. "Dammit, get Akashiya!"

"Yoo-hoo," a voice called playfully. The lizardmen turned to see Kurumu in her true form hovering several feet in the air with Moka under her arm. "Did you boys lose something?"

They were about to say something when they felt an aura of death entrap them and they turned and saw Jason appear in his ghost form in front of the others glaring at them with those dark purple eyes of his.

"You attacked my friends and that is unforgivable" Jason said as he charged at the boss of the three Lizardmen but he felt Moka aura and turned to see the rosary in Tsukune's hand and after getting the idea of what had happened he had turned towards Inner Moka and said "You get the grunts while I take the Class Representative" and with that the two went different ways.

"You think you can beat me" CR said as he ran at Jason who tried to turn intangible only for the monster's claws to cut him on the arm and the CR grinned as he saw the green thing he assumed to be blood on his hands.

"For that you will pay" Jason said and he remembered to see what had happened to his intangibility and he telekinetically flew him into the tree making him groan in pain.

Jason then charged up ectoplasm into his nails making them glow green and glow and when the CR got up Jason slashed his arm through the air and the energy in the nails came outwards and slashed the CR all over his body making him groan and bleed to unconsciousness.

When Jason got back to the others he was jumped onto by Kurumu who said she was watching the whole thing and ranted about how totally awesome he was. They both turned towards the others who were with Yukari

Why?" Yukari asked getting the attention of the other three. "Why did you come to help me after all the things I did?"

Tsukune chuckled. "You know Yukari, for a genius, you're a real idiot." When she looked at him in confusion, he continued, "If you wanted friends so badly, all you had to do was ask."

She looked from Tsukune to Moka to Jason to Kurumu, each of which gave her a reassuring smile.

"Y-y-you… m-m-mean…" she sniffled before bursting into tears of joy. "I don't have to be alone…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yukari's really turned herself around," Kurumu said to Moka as they walked through the halls a few days later. "Apparently, she's apologized to her entire class and gotten friendlier. It looks like her classmates are treating her better too."

"That great," Moka smiled "Maybe now things will be back to normal."

"I WUV YOU Tsukune!"

"Hey guys," Tsukune sighed as he came walking up with Yukari on his back Jason was walking next to them chuckling at Tsukune's current problem

"I think you might have spoken too soon."

"Hey guys guess what apparently Yukari has fallen in love not only with Moka but Tsukune now too" Jason informed them and Moka was dazed while Kurumu just shook her head and pushed Jason's head into her chest which made him sigh happily as he got free and hugged Kurumu which made her sigh happily and they all shared the same thought

'Just another day at Yokai academy'

Chapter End


	4. a firend leaves Yokai

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Danny Phantom

Phantom at Yokai

Chapter Four

Jason was walking through the courtyard he had decided not to go to class today anyway he was after all the smartest person right behind Yukari and ranked number two in the whole school.

Just as Jason was walking he thought back to the Mokas and couldn't help but be hit by a revelation. What if the Moka in the rosary was a separate soul in the rosary, Or if it was a similar case to him where the rosary created two souls by splitting Mokas power and soul in two creating both Inner and Outer Moka.

"Hey you bastard" someone called out to Jason instantly forming a tick mark on his face and making him turn to the person who did it.

He was a fat kid that was shorter than him and he had sandy blonde hair and was wearing a pink trench coat the kid just looked so funny that Jason started to chuckle.

"Alright what do you want that you needed to call me out for" Jason asked as he noticed the kid glaring at him he was used to it I mean you don't hang around a beautiful succubus and not get guys jealous of you but usually it was by a person whose monster form was at least taller than six foot.

Apparently his name was Basabura Tyra and he came to beat him up for talking to Kurumu and after hearing that Jason became completely serious.

"Fine" Jason ran at the kid and as the kid panicked Jason sent a spin kick that knocked Tyra on his back. These were the situations he got himself into when he agreed to come to this school.

"Kid pick on people that you can actually beat but by guessing by your human form your monster form must be pretty weak" Jason commented but what the kid said next made him angrier than he had ever been.

"I can't believe I lost to a filthy half-breed"

"What did you just say" Jason said his hand glowing purple he was about to hurt that kid for that comment it was technically true he was a half breed but no one disrespected him like that.

"EEEP" and with that the kid ran off when he saw how angry Jason looked

"Damn coward" Jason said and glared at nothing one thing he hated in the world more than his parents and his bastard uncle it was cowards because whenever things got too tough they would run away like chickens. Being a coward is something he promised he would never become.

XXXXXXXX

Jason came into the cafeteria and saw everybody there and as soon as he sat down he was grabbed by Kurumu who kissed him on the cheek which he grinned at his happy mood back.

Jason turned and saw a depressed Tsukune and wondered what the hell happened to him and said it out loud as well. He was then told of what happened during the class he missed.

XXXXXXXX

Flashback

(After Class)

Moka and Tsukune were on top of the school at their usual place on the roof and Tsukune was looking out in the distance.

"What was wrong with you earlier in class" Moka said

"It was nothing" Tsukune lied

"Okay that's good to know" Moka said believing the lie and said "If you're ever troubled by something you can come and talk to me you know because you're my friend" she finished off in a shy voice

They then did the thing where they say each other's name and got surrounded by that pink sparkling light and Moka had begun to try to bite Tsukune again when Kurumu came out of the door shouting "No"

"Look you've been sucking Tsukune's blood way too much Moka and that is why he was probably been spacing out so much in class today" Kurumu said and knew that since Jason wasn't here to knock some sense into Tsukune that she would have to do it.

"I didn't suck too much from him yesterday" Moka said what she sucked had been a little for what she believed.

"Yeah right you must have or he wouldn't be acting this way" Kurumu said but she didn't really care too much Tsukune may have been her friend but there was just something about him that made her dislike him.

"Don't worry besides Moka is a vampire that drinks blood so I don't mind meeting her needs" Tsukune said and Moka said his name with stars in her eyes she thought he was one of the greatest friends ever right behind Jason.

[Flashback End]

'Seriously you need to learn to say no to her you are just a regular Human' and Jason turned towards to look at Moka who blushed and avoided his gaze which made him curious Kurumu who saw what happened glared at her not letting anyone take Jason from her. Tsukune walked away when he saw they weren't paying attention to him.

XXXXXXXX

[Tsukune]

'It's kind of weird being friends' Tsukune began 'With Moka being a vampire, Kurumu being a succubus and Jason being whatever he is and me being a human' just as he thought that two people ran right up to him. They were wearing the uniform while wearing pink jackets like the earlier mentioned coward and he came running right behind them for back up.

"You're him aren't you Tsukune Aono right" the one in the middle said

"Yeah and you're?" Tsukune questioned he had never seen these guys before

"They're fed up with you" the coward said and the others agreed with him

They had told him that he was their number one enemy and that they were going to beat him up and Tsukune being the coward he is asked why. After learning that they were in a fan club created for Yukari, Moka and Kurumu. They then began to hit him with their fans and even though it should have been weak since they were monsters they were naturally stronger than Tsukune.

They were than blasted by ectoplasm from Jason and he was even angrier when he saw the coward that had run away from him.

"Stay away from him you bunch of creeps or I am going to kick your butts" Yukari said as she used her magic to make Tsukune's trash to hit them with.

That was when the others arrived and Tyra almost wished to run when he saw the glare on Jason's face and as he lit his hand with purple ectoplasm and slashed the air creating blades that would have cut them in half if they hadn't of ducked down to avoid the blast.

"Haven't you people learned you don't mess with my friends" Jason said as his aura encompassed them all giving the cute girl fan club coalition the feeling of death and the girls the feeling of protection and Tsukune felt nothing.

XXXXXXXX

"You really need to learn to defend yourself Tsukune I mean you are a monster for crying out loud" Kurumu said and Yukari who didn't know his secret said they would defend him. Jason normally would have said something but he had noticed Tsukune getting more and more depressed lately and he knew sooner or later Tsukune was going to leave and that moment he could tell was coming to be sooner and sooner he just wondered how Moka would take it.

"So Jason speaking of monster forms what is yours" Kurumu asked and everybody's eyes widened after all this time they hadn't even asked him what he was but he knew what they were

"So you finally decided to ask" Jason mused to himself and his eyes focused on Tsukune who was leaving and he could tell this moment was the make it or break it moment where Tsukune would take the cowards way out or stick it out and stay strong.

"I am a hanyou I am half-ghost and half-human" Jason said telling them it was true he had figured out earlier since that all of America considered ghosts as monsters and that he had a demonic or ghostly aura he was considered a monster.

"Really I never met a Hanyou what is your family like" Moka said and Jason clenched his hands and anger formed on his face which shocked the others because unless it was a fight Jason never really got angry.

[Tsukune]

I walked into the headmaster's office I had come to face the reality that I would have never been accepted here and it was time for me to leave I just needed a way to convince the headmaster which shouldn't be that hard.

Tsukune gulped the office was filled with a dark atmosphere with darkness and books all over and it was the perfect place for monsters and goths because there was rarely light anywhere and it just looked creepy the things they both liked.

Tsukune turned and saw what he assumed to be the head master he couldn't tell because besides the clothes covering him to make him look like a mummy you could only see his eyes.

This made Tsukune realize that this was probably the one that gave his dad the flyer for the school and he was the one who had started this whole mess of him being attacked by monsters and all the crap that happened to him.

"Headmaster I wish to transfer out of Yokai academy" Tsukune said while not trying to sound angry and resentful because he was the ones who caused all his problems but he was probably a monster that would kill him if he tried something.

"Very well" he replied surprising Tsukune since he would have thought it would have taken a lot more work "But first answer me this why would you want to leave I thought you made friends"

"That's true but let's face the reality of my situation we both know I am a human and my friends there monsters they don't understand and sooner or later I am going to be killed when they can't protect me and no matter how strong I will get they will always be stronger" Tsukune said and the headmaster hummed in agreement.

"Okay you will be fully transferred by today's end" the headmaster said and Tsukune said thanks and left to pack up his things. And the headmaster turned towards the darkness and said "You were right old friend" and out stepped two ghosts one being the famous clockwork and the other being an older looking version of Jason Masters's ghost form

"Of course I am I always am" clockwork said as he and the headmaster looked at each other and gave a nod probably having a mental conversation.

XXXXXXXX

Jason and the others have been searching for Tsukune and they had eventually come to search his room only to find everything gone and empty except for a letter and it said

"Dear friends I cannot stay at this school any longer it is too dangerous for me and I must tell you guys the truth I am a human and I am leaving forever" and everyone was shocked when they checked the time he had written on the letter to know when he wrote it and saw he wrote it three hours ago.

Jason turned towards the others and saw how they looked Moka and Yukari were shocked and sad and Kurumu was shocked that he was a human because it explained why he was so weak.

"Let's catch that bastard if he is gonna leave he is gonna say it to our faces and not run like a coward" Jason said and they all agreed but when he ran out of the room Kurumu held Moka and Yukari back.

"I can't believe it he was a human Moka did you know" Kurumu asked her sense it would be highly likely since they spent so much time together.

"Yes I knew I just thought he was different I mean he was one of my first friends which is why I didn't tell anybody" Moka answered she was sad Tsukune and Jason were the first people she met at Yokai and she thought Tsukune was different from the other humans.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason was running towards the bus that would take Tsukune out of Yokai and he glared remembering that this had happened earlier the only reason Jason was going was to make that bastard pay for abandoning them and making Yukari and Moka sad.

Just as he approached he saw that the bus had just entered the tunnel and he saw red he wouldn't even be able to make the coward pay and Jason let out a shout that unlocked a new ghost power as ghost flames ignited on his arms they were green but they had flickers of red and orange.

"We were waiting for Aono but you will have to do" Jason turned and saw the cute girl fan club coalition and they were from the looks about to jump him which made him grin he needed to vent his anger out on something and these losers would be the perfect thing.

Just at that moment the girls came and Jason became worried because he would have to look out for the girls and fight these guys by himself since Inner Moka couldn't come out anymore and the other girls weren't really meant for fighting.

The C.G.F.C.C (Cute girl fan club coalition) became these really lame monsters one was a blob the other looked like the top of an umbrella and the last one became some pseudo snake thing.

Jason just laughed because that was the ugliest monster he had encountered and his distraction got rewarded with a punch that sent him flying toward the others and Moka in particular. When Jason stood up he realized there was something in his hand and was shocked to find it was Moka's rosary. The reason Jason was shocked was that he thought only Tsukune could pull of the rosary but then again besides him no one else even tried to remove her rosary.

Outer Moka then began the transformation and the signature trademark of her transformation began her hair grew silver and her breast grew bigger same with her hips and the night turned dark and bats appeared from nowhere.

"Moka let's tag team this bastard" Jason said and she nodded as the saw Kurumu and Yukari had been distracting them but they had gotten exhausted and were now lying on the ground.

Jason sent a slash of ectoplasm which made them redirect it with the umbrella part that was on his head but he was shocked as Moka did a flying spin kick which hit them in their eye and as they groaned in pained Jason sent a blast of fire throwing them back and continuously burning them Moka said her signature line

"Know your place" and with that she kicked them so hard the hit the tunnel and were knocked unconscious.

Moka then turned towards the others and more specifically Jason.

"Good work you are very powerful and would make a worthy mate if you prove yourself" Inner Moka said which shocked Jason and Yukari and enraged Kurumu. With that Moka put the rosary back on changing back to normal and the all sighed just another day at Yokai academy.


	5. School Clubs and Ghost Attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Danny Phantom

Phantom at Yokai

Chapter Five

[Amity Park]

Danny was currently chasing down an octopus ghost that had escaped from his parent's lab and sighed this one was the third one this week.

Danny could hear Tucker and Sam right behind searching for the wolf ghost that had escaped it was times like this which made him wonder why his parents who are ghost hunters built a portal that let ghost come through to their world it would have saved a lot of people a lot of problems.

[Wisconsin, Vlad's manor]

'Good work with little badger if only you would except my help you could be way better than that stupid nephew of mine'Vlad thought as he looked at the pictures of Jason from his time to when he was adopted to his current time at Yokai academy. Yes he spied on the boy but the boy could be a major threat if he ever decided to turn against him which he surely would.

[Yokai Academy]

"Wow, all these booths are for clubs?" Jason asked as he and Moka walked down the line of stalls. It had taken a while but outer Moka got over Tsukune just like Inner Moka had but unfortunately now she had taken to drinking his blood and apparently it was more delicious than Tsukune's had been.

"That's right," Moka smiled back at him, "Don't you have clubs in school back in America?"

"Well sure but we never made this big a deal out of it. In fact most people myself included thought they were lame. Here I feel like I'm at a carnival or something."

"So what club do you think we should join?"

"I dunno maybe we should find Kurumu and Yukari so we can all be in the same one." He had been spending a lot of time with all of them so being away from them left him feeling somewhat sad and lonely.

"Their classes won't get to look for a while," Moka huffed, glad that she still had Jason to herself for a while. Her inner self was right he was a really great guy

"Well then I guess we should just look around for now and see what looks good," Jason said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"All these clubs are too scary," Moka cried as they ran away from the Mummy Club.

"I can't believe it. All these clubs and not one of them is just normal I mean I know they're monsters but c'mon" Jason growled annoyed their current search had just been a waste of time. 'The only thing that's been good about this stupid club fair is that Moka keeps hugging me'

"Moka…?" whispered a low voice as a camera lens popped into view.

"For the last time she's not doing any nude pictures and if you ask her again I'll hurt you even worse!" Jason yelled punching the creepy Photography Club student that had been following them all day before telekinetically flinging him into their club booth.

"I'm sorry Jason," Moka sighed "I've caused you nothing but trouble today and we still haven't found a good club."

Jason chuckled. "First of all, no matter what you think, you haven't caused me trouble since we met," he said before noticing a large group of students (all guys) gathering around a nearby stall, "And secondly, there's still plenty of clubs left. Come on let's see what's going on over here."

Jason and Moka pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Once they had, Jason's jaw hit the floor. Standing there were seven incredibly hot girls, all wearing sexy swimsuits. The girl at the head of the group had long blue green hair, and light green eyes. She had on a purple bikini with a purple wrap. When she saw Jason, she winked at him.

'Man are all the girls in the school hot' Jason thought because he had yet to run into an ugly girl and these were the times he was glad that he had come to japan

"I'm the head of the Swimming Club, Tamao Ichinose," she said flashing him a smile. "Let's swim together."

Jason backed away when the beautiful senior paid him special attention he had enough girl problems already and he had a feeling that sooner or later it would only get worse but for now he would stay with the two he currently has. "Hey Moka how about this? Swimming Club seems normal. Sounds like it could be fun too."

Moka squeezed her rosary in her hand. "Swimming? But I…"

"Currently," Tamao said interrupting Moka, "All the members of the Swimming Club are girls. Any men who join will get… special services from the seniors."

"I'll join!"

"Me too!"

"I wanna swim!"

"Please teach me!"

"What about you?" Tamao asked Jason seductively. "Why don't you come and take a look? I'll take good care of you…"

Jason had been looking at Mokas scared face before he remembered that vampires had a weakness to monsters and that unless it had special herbs water would hurt them.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Kurumu]

Kurumu was currently plotting ways to get Jason away from Moka she remembered exactly what happened last week when they were in Tsukune's old room together.

[Flashback]

"Moka do you like Jason" Kurumu said to Moka trying to keep the anger and jealousy out of her voice.

"Maybe I mean he always stood up for me and defended me" Moka answered and when Kurumu saw that blush on her face Kurumu only saw red she would roll over and die first before she let some vampire get her destined one.

Yukari was currently trying to stay out of the conversation because she knew Jason saw her as a little sister and the way those two were fighting she could tell it was going to be a whole new problem her brother figure was going to have to deal with especially as he was always affectionate with Kurumu and when she saw the lightning in their glares she knew she would have to leave fast

[Flashback End]

'That vampire will soon know her place and Jason will be mine like he was meant to be' Kurumu thought because she knew at the end of the day that Jason would be hers forever.

XXXXXXXX

[Jason]

Jason was currently doing battle with a whole bunch of mermaids and usually he would have Moka to help him but these creatures home advantage were dangerous to Moka so he was alone in this fight.

"Jason be careful" Moka yelled and Jason nodded normally fighting a mermaid in water would have been hard since they only fought in water but Jason could fly so it was an even battle.

"C'mon you little Minos come at get me or are you only little guppies" Jason taunted and grinned when he saw the five mermaids come at him from different angles and their mouths open to either to either suck out his life force or eat him and neither options worked so Jason blasted them with an ectoblast when they got close to him. The reason he didn't use intangibility is that after the fight with the CR and got cut it appeared that all monsters had the ability to negate that ghost power and he fully proved that theory when he experimented it with Kurumu.

Jason heard the sound of water coming towards him and sent an arrow made of ghostly fire which hit her in the stomach and sent her flying away and he grinned he realized a day after he got his ghostly fire that he could manipulate it in ways that were only possible if you had an active imagination.

'I'm getting bored' and with that Jason flew down to be several inches above the water and to the shocked faces of everyone there he placed his hands on the water and everyone watched as the water became steam and how the mermaids became so heated up that they lost oxygen and looked similar to a lobster that was steamed and boiled.

"Again don't mess with my friend s I won't let anyone harm them" Jason said and ran towards Moka and was engulfed in a hug and he could feel her breast against his chest and he could smell that scent of shampoo she used in her hair.

"Jason! Moka!" they had been walking looking for Kurumu and the others much to Moka's displeasure she had been enjoying her alone time with Jason and reluctantly agreed to find the others

"Hi Ms. Nekonome," Moka said she had wondered where their teacher had been since she had saw her earlier at the club booths.

"I was looking for both of you," said Ms. Nekonome with a bright smile. "You two are the only ones in my class who haven't signed up for a club yet."

"Yeah sorry," Jason said scratching the back of his head. "We never decided on a club."

"Great!" the cat-eared teacher exclaimed making the students jump. "Then why don't you join the Newspaper Club? I'm the advisor and I haven't exactly found any new members…"

"Newspaper Club huh? I gotta admit that does sound cool. What do you think ladies?" Jason asked since he had sensed Kurumu and the others arriving a little bit ago and they had just recently caught up to them.

"Yahoo! Sounds like fun," Kurumu cheered.

"If Jason and Moka join, I want to join too," Yukari giggled jumping up and down. She may have gotten over her crush on Moka but she still looked up to her

"Sounds like a nice normal club," Moka smiled.

"Well I guess that makes it unanimous. We're in." Jason said because he knew it would be rare to find a normal club at Yokai academy since the words normal and Yokai academy don't come together very often. He was a living example of that rule because he was a half-human half-ghost who was the love interest of a vampire and a succubus.

XXXXXXXX

Jason and the others were walking through the courtyard since it was the afternoon and they had just finished lunch when Jason saw a gasp of red come from his mouth and was on guard since that was the sign that a ghost was near that was intent on hurting him.

The others were confused and were shocked when a missile came right where they would have been if Jason hadn't have pushed them out of the way.

"Come out now I can sense you are there" Jason called out to the empty crowd which made the girls wonder what was going when they heard a sinister sounding chuckle.

"Ah so you can sense me you will make an interesting prey" the girls heard and were shocked to see what appeared to be a man made out of metal with glowing green hair appear out of nowhere and they saw that his body was completely made out of metal and he was confused as to why he was there and attacking them. They turned towards Jason when they heard him growl.

"What are you doing here Skulker" Jason demanded between the times that Jason had met Skulker at his bastard uncle's place he normally just left him to his own devices and hadn't tried to hunt him since he kicked his ass the first time.

"Who is this guy Jason" Kurumu demanded with her wings out and claws ready to attack him if he moved even an inch.

"His name is Skulker and he is apparently the self-proclaimed best hunter in the entire ghost zone" Jason informed them he had told them that the ghost zone was a dimension where most of the ghost lived and thrived.

"Why is he after us" Yukari said as she raised her wand that caused the rubble to go and attack him only for him to phase through them and launch a net at Yukari trapping her to a tree.

"He's here because of me and if the bastard wants a fight he is going to get one" Jason said as he pulled of the rosary and Moka transformed into Inner Moka.

"Kurumu go free Yukari Moka help me" Jason said and they both nodded and he and Moka ran towards Skulker and Jason sent a blast of ectoplasm which he flew around before sending a blast of ectoplasm which sent him flying towards Moka who caught him. Jason grimaced it seemed that Skulker got some new toys.

"Foolish whelp prepare to feel my power" Skulker said as he sent mini rockets at Jason and Moka and while Moka jumped over them Jason blasted them all one by one and they were destroyed before they even reached him.

"Yeah almighty power" Jason said as he grinned at Skulker as he blasted Skulker and sent him flying through the forest all the way back to the field where they originally fought Saizou.

"Brat take this" Skulker said as he fired an electric ecto net which caught an overconfident Jason who was shocked to find that he had those weapons. Skulker seeing his shocked face "Whelp you didn't think I would adapt and use weapons that could beat you" Skulker said and a jetpack appeared on his back and he flew over Moka who had been trying to kick him from the back.

Kurumu and Yukari came at that exact moment with Yukari hanging onto Kurumu and Skulker fell slightly as Kurumu slashed at the back part of his suit and he saw Yukari use her wand to send a tree right at him only for him to dodge at the right moment and for the tree to hit the water and splash both Jason and Moka which put Moka through a lot of pain and free Jason from the net which he used his ghostly fire to burn through. Jason then rushed towards Moka and tried to shake off as much water from her as he could and as she stood up she glared at Skulker

"Guys get ready and charge on three Yukari toss more trees at him" Jason said and the others nodded they all moved to opposite directions of him Jason up front and to the north with Moka at the west and Yukari and Kurumu at east and south respectively. "1 2 3 GO" Jason said

"Ahh damn brats why can't stay still and allow me your pelts to put on my wall" Skulker complained he hadn't met a bunch of kids this troublesome since that halfa back in amity and his friends.

"No way in hell" they all said together as Yukari sent tree after tree at him and Kurumu charged at him from the sky and Moka jumped over the trees getting ready to show that fool his place and Jason was flying intangibly right through the trees and punched Skulker right in the face sending him flying into the sky whose suit was scratched and sent him flying over to Moka with a damaged jetpack and he got sent a kick that sent him flying down to the ground so hard and fast that it made a crater out of his body.

"Know your place" Moka said as she dropped to the ground not even caring what happened to him making Jason's theory about their being two different souls in the rosary more plausible. And Jason sent ectoplasm into his nails which was the limit of what he could do and slashed Skulker's suit and pulled the real him out to the shock of the others they hadn't known that the jerk they were just fighting was smaller than Yukari and was just a midget in a suit.

"Wow he is that small now I see why he had the suit he was overcompensating" Kurumu said happy to finally beat him.

"Now Skulker who sent you after me" Jason demanded he knew Skulker didn't really to care about him and that made it even worse since someone had to tell Skulker where he went to school and that meant someone was spying on him.

"Now why would I tell you that whelp" Skulker said in that really high voice that sent Yukari and Kurumu a bad case of laughter normally he would have laughed to but it was serious.

The others and Moka who had returned to her regular form looked at Jason who was shaking Skulker up and threating to rip him in half if he didn't tell him that you could see Skulker smirk and say something that shocked them and made Jason angry.

"It was your dearest uncle and he says hi by the way" Skulker said and Jason felt angrier than he had been the whole time he had been at this school that bastard had been spying on him. Jason saw the camera that had the telltale sign as one of Vlad's because it looked like an old school vampire wannabe. Jason wished that Skulker and when he waved his hand to sigh a ghost portal appeared to his shocked face and he swiped it again and the portal closed.

Jason with a grin on his face made a swiping motion again and the ghost portal opened and he telekinetically moved both Skulker and his stuff into the portal and looked at the shocked and curious faces of his friends. Jason gave a sigh he knew that this moment would come sooner or later.

"Alright I am gonna tell you guys everything" Jason began his tale to his friends who were listening intently. "It was back when I was just Jason I had no last name because my parents didn't want anything to do with me but they weren't my birth parents" Jason began as he thought about hiding that he was born human before deciding to trust them with it. "At least I had hoped deep down they wouldn't be because my parents were neglectful assholes who only considered me a burden.

"Anyway they were ghost hunters and they spent most of the time focusing on their work and only dealing with me when they had to" Jason was interrupted as he heard his friends gasp

"Anyway one day I went into the lab they had which had been strictly forbidden to enter into and with the curiosity of a kid I walked right in their defying them which made me happy. So I stepped into this portal that was a prototype of a ghost portal they had gotten the blueprints from another family of ghost hunters called the Fentons. Once I stepped through it I had accidently pressed the on button that was hidden inside I think even my parents forgot it was there and I got my powers and became half-dead" I said and was immediately pulled into a hug as the girls sobbed onto my shoulders from hearing my story.

"Anyway when I woke up I was strapped to a chair and found out that my parents had seen what happened and finally had a ghost to experiment on to see how their weapons would work. I phased out of their and escaped as soon as I could and ran to my uncle Vlad's mansion and asked to stay with him" Jason said and they wondered why would he be angry his uncle sounded nice.

What he said next shattered their vision of him because his uncle was a half-ghost like him but the bastard was an evil asshole that was obsessed with this married woman and sent ghost after ghost to the woman's husband so they would kill him so she would fall in love with him since they went to college together.

"He sounds like a fruitloop to me" Yukari said to which they all chuckled at.

"Yeah anyway he was a lot like my parents with the neglect because he didn't really care what I did when I moved in with him in fact he tried to keep me in my room as much as possible. And when I found out the bastard was evil I spent several years stopping his plots and eventually he got annoyed and started sending ghost after me" Jason said telling him his entire story

[Wisconsin, Vlad's manor]

'Damn boy always ruining my plans what is it with those teenagers that they always have to spoil my plans' Vlad thought and immediately thought of the two halfas that always stopped his plans even though Danny only found out about him a couple of weeks ago.

'No matter Jason will die, Danny will become my half ghost son and Maddie will become my wife and I do not need a cat' Vlad thought and looked at the computer that showed him what both Daniel and his dear nephew was doing.

[Ghost Zone]

[Clockwork's tower]

Clockwork and the observers were currently discussing an unimportant matter before the observers decided to change the conversation towards the halfa situation.

"Are you sure that we don't need to get rid of the halfas they can very well become a problem that is too hard to deal with even with you" the one to the right said

"I know what will happen and I know what will be so do not doubt that those halfas do not become a problem and if they do I will get rid of it" Clockwork said and both observers were about to float away but they said one last thing.

"Those boys are your responsibility Clockwork and remember we will be watching"

Clockwork who turned from his middle age form to his baby form said his signature line "All is as it should be" and he floated away deeper into his clock tower.

Chapter End

Jason's powers:

Invisibility

Intangibility

Flight

Overshadowing

Telekinesis

Ectoplasmic blast(s)

Ghost Stinger

Ghostly Fire

Ecto manipulation

Opening/Closing ghost portals


	6. Werwolve attacks and newspaper clubs

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Danny Phantom or the twilight reference

Phantom at Yokai

Chapter Six

Jason gave a sigh as he walked to the cafeteria ever since he had told the girls about his past they kept giving him looks of pity and he couldn't stand it. He was going to tell them today that since they had about a couple of hours before they had to report to the newspaper club.

As soon as Jason took a seat he was immediately glomped by Kurumu who shot him a pitied look which he phased out of which confused them since he normally accepted Kurumu's hugs much to Kurumu's delight and Moka's annoyance.

"Guys I didn't tell you my life story for you to pity me I want it to be the same as it was before" Jason said and the mood shifted back to normal meaning Kurumu and Moka fighting over his attention and Yukari trying to play mediator.

Jason watched this as it was very funny he was glad things had gotten back to how it originally was and he could very well say that he missed this.

After eating he had decided to tell them about his theories on the rosary and about the Mokas. And as he predicted he saw their shocked faces. He knew they thought both Mokas were one in the same but that just couldn't be possible due to the fact that if they were same person Moka's body and hair color wouldn't change when the rosary was removed.

"I got to admit that does make a lot of sense but what do we do now" Moka said as she hated the fact that she had taken the real Moka's body since she was born with silver hair. It also made her wonder why they shared the same memories.

"Nothing for now as we would need a way to separate the both of you while still keeping your powers as it is very likely that you are both vampires" Jason said and they discussed it a while longer before saying that Jason would study up on it more.

They looked at the clocks and saw that it was time to head to the newspaper club and see who else was going to be there so Jason and Moka headed to the club since they had finished eating first and walked ahead saying to the others to catch up when they finished eating.

So Jason and Moka were headed to the newspaper club with Moka hanging on Jason's arm and her head on his shoulders while he sighed. Normally having two girls fighting over you would be an ego boost but with the Mokas and Kurumu arguing it gets very dangerous. That didn't even begin to describe how bad their fights got.

He heard Moka's stomach growl and saw her blush in embarrassment and he stuck out his neck and before he knew it Moka was drinking his blood again. Jason gave a small grin to himself because Moka apparently didn't notice what an assumption it would give to people if they saw them. Moka noticed his grin and chuckling and he gave a yip as she pinched his neck as she nuzzled into him.

After walking for a while they heard running and saw Yukari and Kurumu arrive behind them panting which gave Jason a grin as he saw the sweat pouring off of Kurumu and he really was glad that he came to Japan.

Kurumu seeing this struck a pose which made Jason speechless something that isn't very often and she was about to put his head in her breast again when she was hit by a bathtub by Yukari.

"Stop trying to suffocate big brother" Yukari said as she and Yukari ended up in a glaring contest she hadn't ever like the cow that hung out with them and Kurumu made extra effort to show the feeling was reciprocated.

As they were walking they had heard that apparently there was someone stalking girls all over campus and taking pictures of them and Jason tried to ignore it for now he knew that sooner or later he and this perv would eventually cross paths and have to fight Jason was just wondering when and where.

[Newspaper Club Room]

"Well then everyone, thanks for joining my club!" Nekonome said enthusiastically. "So let's begin the club activities for the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!"

Jason looked around and saw the only person here besides him and the girls were Ms. Nekonome and he wondered how they were a club as their teacher was nice but a ditzy airhead. Though he had to admit being in the same club as the rest of the girls felt nice because truly he had gotten use to all of them and they were now a part of his normal life. An ironic thing because as stated before Yokai was far from normal.

Jason asked. "Sensei... are we the only members here?" he had been getting used to the Japanese here and he began taking in it a lot more but it was still taking time. He could only say several simple words so it was a good thing the barrier translated all speech into the same language so the students could understand each other.

At the question, Nekonome's 'ears' wiggled as she said. "Don't be silly!"

"Then where are the oth-" Moka had begun only to be interrupted

"Excuse me!" said a voice from beyond the classroom door. "Greetings! I'm the president of this newspaper club, Ginei Morioka." The person said as he gave a dazzling smile while holding three bouquets of flowers. "Pleased to meet you!"

With swiftness, he quickly handed the two bouquets to Moka, and Kurumu. Moka and Kurumu stared at Ginei blankly

He had short black hair that ended in spikes and he was wearing the school uniform with a red headband being the only thing out of place from the plain uniform except he wore the shirt open and unbuttoned and had a wolf necklace and he somehow managed to somehow sparkle which annoyed Jason immensely he didn't like things that sparkled ever since he was tortured by his uncle to watch that gay ass twilight movie when he saw the vampires. He didn't mind it when the girls sparkled though but that was because he was their friend.

"Oooh! Nekonome-sensei told me all about you, what a stunningly beautiful new club member we have!" He said as he gave them a smile that would make most girls melt. "You can call me 'Gin'. Ahh… red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

Moka in turn, was uncomfortable at the fact that Gin was looking so keenly at her and moved closer to Jason. This did not go unnoticed by Gin who narrowed his eyes slightly before schooling his face.

Then Nekonome decided to introduce Gin properly. "Gin is the only second year club member. Just ask Gin anything you don't know about this club, ok?"

"Heh, you can always count on me!"

Jason was really wondering if he could trust this guy because with the exception of Ms. Nekonome and the girls the people he met at this school usually ended up getting their asses kicked by him.

Kurumu wrap her arms around Jason. She then heard her whisper to him. "Jason, I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy!"

'That's the pot calling the kettle black' Moka and Yukari thought as Kurumu was always trying to flirt with Jason.

They eventually pulled themselves together while Nekonome checked her watch. "Well I must be going since we have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club procedures, Gin!" Nekonome said, already halfway out the door.

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Gin assured enthusiastically.

"Sorry, but we have to, see you later everyone! Make friends with your sempai ok!" Nekonome said before disappearing behind the door.

Once they were alone, Gin looked at them and rubbed his chin. "Hmm… well let's see," he began. But not before he gave that show-off smile once again. "First, I'm gonna give you an explanation of just what type of club this is. He took a deep breath, and then began. "The goal of the newspaper club is to obviously publish the school newspaper. Most of your activities will be reporting on all kinds of things within, or if you can, out of the academy and putting them in the newspaper!"

"We'll be put into dangerous situations from time to time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

An odd silence then filled the air. It was like some unknown tension had been created by the people present in the room. Moka decided to say something since the silence bothered her. "He seems like… someone we can depend on, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah..."

Kurumu was the one that had been the one who answered the question of Gin's on what to report on and she had suggested the peeping tom that they had heard about earlier and the girls all agreed. Jason gave a sigh he had been hoping to at least get some time to relax before he went after the guy.

They had decided to "hit the pavement" as Gin said and decided to hang posters asking for informants. So they were currently in the classroom with their poster trying to put it up when they found out a hobby of Gin's and that it was he was a shameless pervert.

"Senpai! Is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka asked. Currently they were at the back of the classroom standing on chairs hanging up posters. Moka and Kurumu were standing on top of chairs, trying to put the posters on the wall while Jason was currently stacking papers.

"No! Just a bit higher!" Gin said.

"Huh?" Kurumu turned and gave a questioning look towards Gin since she was unsure of why the poster needed to be higher.

"What! Even higher?" Moka asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Yeah! Much, much higher!" Gin replied, a hint of a blush across his features.

Jason who was carrying the papers and coming back to the others saw Yukari and Gin standing near each other. He saw Gin was looking at something and Jason knew without a doubt what he was doing and it made him mad. Jason was very protective when it came to his girls so Jason decided that he walked up to them and secretly blasted Gin into the wall making him grimace but he was fine as the ectoblast hadn't been that strong. Jason turned towards the two and floated right behind them he could tell they weren't looking and he said "Boo" scaring them and making them fall right on him.

Jason caught them when he was falling but ended up on the ground and Kurumu ended up falling on him and sitting on his chest with her chest pressed up to his mouth and Moka ended up by his side and his hand on her breast.

Jason unable to keep the humor out of his voice said "Wow you girls sure have gotten forward lately" and when they opened their eyes they blushed and jumped away from him making him chuckle which Moka glared at.

He saw with the way they backed up at they were still on the ground but he could see there skirts had been lifted up and he made a comment that made Moka leave the room in embarrassment ad Kurumu blush and stand up quickly.

After the girls left it was just Jason and Gin and Gin gave a nervous chuckle when he saw that Jason's eyes had turned a deep amethyst purple and a glow surrounded his hand.

"I saw what you did perv stay away from my friends or I will hurt you" Jason said and when he saw that Gin was scared he phase out of the wall and caught up with Kurumu who blushed when she saw him and after he apologized he went to find Moka but she wasn't talking to him for the day he guessed. It made him sad while it amused him that Moka while still being in high school could be so childish.

[Gin]

"Hey, do you know if Moka and Jason are dating?" he asked several students in the same year as Moka and Jason

"Someone told me she was kissing him on the neck. Seems pretty obvious to me."

"For real? She seems so shy though..."

"No but remember that Aono kid whatever happened to him…"

"Maybe she got rid of him and moved on to another target…."

"I thought he and the succubus were going out….."

'You're kidding me... him?' Gin mused, brushing back his hair in frustration. The dusky brown locks swept clear of his deep scowl as his mind raced. He held no claim over the much desired Akashiya Moka, this was true, but he still felt betrayed somehow. He believed that, despite his wandering eyes, Moka was meant for him. Yet now, he couldn't so much as think of the rosy-haired beauty without that irritating black haired nuisance by her side. His long fingers curled into a fist and clenched so hard his nails dug into the flesh of his palm and drew coppery lifeblood, the same that Moka so adored. "I won't let you win, Jason Masters!" He had to separate Jason from Moka somehow, or there was no way he could show Moka how he cared for her. After all, he'd heard of Jason's combat prowess and powers- it was widely known throughout the school - and even in his transformed state he may have some trouble dealing with the little nuisance. A grin tugged at his cheeks as the cogs of his mind turned, and he was away, ready to make his plan a reality.

[The next day]

As Jason was walking down the hall, he was approached by none other than Gin. "Yo Jason! Today's club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?" Gin asked, raising suspicion from Jason.

'The bastard may be a pervert, but apart from that one incident, I don't have enough proof to accuse him. Besides, if he tries anything I can just break off his legs. "Whatever," Jason replied. Gin would have grinned if it wouldn't have been suspicious his plan was working perfectly

[Two minutes later]

Gin had led him into some sort of alleyway. The alleyway was at the back of a building, away from the busy flow of people. "Don't you worry... everybody'll be coming here soon!" Gin assured him.

"By the way, sorry about yesterday! Moka got majorly pissed off didn't she?" Gin said with that charming smile on his face once again.

'What sort of fool do you take me for?' Jason mentally wondered but kept a neutral outward expression.

"Hahaha, we're here!" Gin completely ignored Jason as he stopped walking. "This is the place Jason-kun!"

Jason looked around, "Why are we in an alley?"

Gin simply pointed at a little window on the wall, "Look over there! There's a little window up there. Why doncha take a peek inside?"

"Huh...? Why...?"

"It's not gonna bite, just take a look! It'll be interesting'!"

Jason still being suspicious of Gin decoded that he would overshadow Gin and see what was going on that way it would be safe for him and if he got into trouble Gin would be the one to get the punishment. No one framed him Jason made sure of that.

And just as Jason thought he was looking in a place that would get him beat up if he was discovered to be there it apparently was the girl's locker room. And currently girls were being undressed this really gave support of Jason's idea of Gin being the peeping tom that was spying on everyone.

Jason seeing enough decided to walk away from the window an stopped overshadowing Gin and turned towards him and said "Heh, you really are a hopeless pervert. Why the hell are we outside the girl's changing room?"

Gin was shocked, "W-what! How on earth did you-"

"One of my abilities," he cut him off. "I can overshadow anyone and take control of their body no matter what they are.

Gin turned and looked away from Jason. "Moka is even better than I heard. Y'know... I really like her. She's even got me falling in love with her at first sight," He looked back at Jason and pointed at himself and gave him one of those dazzling smiles. "I'm serious. I'm going to make sure Akashiya Moka becomes my woman!"

Just as Gin was about to take out his camera, it suddenly fell into two pieces and there was green energy dissipating from it. ''W-What''

Jason wagged his finger, "I know this is a rhetorical question, but did you actually think it'd be that simple? Now you could try to convict me, but then you would have to explain why you had your camera out here. You're a second year. So you should already know about this area…and if you attempted to try to alert the girls I would just turn invisible and you will be left with the blame and would be seen as trying to frame an innocent first year.'' Jason said and grinned as he saw Gin's pale face and said "This is why you don't mess with me or my friends I always win" Jason said with a mix of arrogance and pride in his voice he really was spending a lot of time around Inner Moka.

Damn it! He got me! I better get out of here.' Thinking quickly Gin picked up one of the pieces of his broken camera and threw it at Jason who phased out of the way and turned invisible before flying away.

[The Night]

Moka stood on the roof of the school. It was night out and the only source of light was the full moon she had forgiven Jason a while ago and they had talked it out and she found that he was just joking with her. Jason was going to be arriving in a little bit so Moka shook herself from her thoughts and moved back to look at the full moon.

[Some Time Later]

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-san?" A voice came from behind Moka. She turned around to face Gin, who was waving and smiling at her.

"It's night already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight." Gin said as he looked up at the moon, a mysterious grin spreading across his face.

"Gin… Senpai…" Moka said, unsure of what to say. What's Gin doing here?

"Are you waiting for that guy Moka-san?" Gin asked. "Jason-san isn't a very nice guy for keeping a lovely lady such as you waiting.''

"Umm…" Moka was unsure of what to say. Gin was acting very… strangely.

"Tonight… I'll console you." Gin said as he put his arm around her.

"Kya! No let go!" Moka screamed as she tried squirm out of Gin's embrace. ''What are you doing Senpai!''

"What? Am I not holding you tenderly?" Gin asked, not wanting to let Moka go.

"No! You just felt me up!" Moka cried, feeling violated.

"Haha, well, it is a full moon isn't it? On nights with a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and suddenly lose all control!" He said as he pointed to the moon. Then he shifted his attention back to Moka… and puckered his lips. "So just give in to it! When I go wild, my urges just make me go crazy!" Gin said as he struggled to bring Moka closer and zero in for the kiss.

"NO! STOP!" In one powerful effort, Moka managed to break free from his grasp and push Gin into a wall.

Moka had tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm waiting for Jason! She exclaimed.

A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed Moka as she looked towards Gin's direction. She heard some chuckling coming from the cloud of dust that was obscuring her vision. "Haha… are you serious? How admirable!" His eyes gleamed with a predatory look. "I'm falling harder and harder for you Moka-san…" He got up slowly and deliberately. He brought out his arm slightly in front of him and he tightly clenched his fist. "But I told ya… right? That on the nights with a full moon, my self-control weakens! When my... emotions excite me too much... I suddenly lose control over myself!" he shouted as he began changing.

The air around Gin flared and spiraled around him. "Sen...Senpai?" Moka asked with fright as she Gin's hand turn into claws, his body become more bulky as fur began to cover his body.

"I'LL MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE MOKA AKASHIYA!" Gin howled as he towered over her. His hand reached closer and closer to Moka, who could only cower in fear from the werewolf's fierce aura.

Before he could reach her he was blasted by a blast of Telekinesis which came from Jason who appeared in his ghost form and he was annoyed this guy just wouldn't give up and it appeared that he would have to put him in his place.

They started fighting but Jason was losing normally he would be equal but the werewolf was empowered by the full moon and his speed gave him an uneven advantage so Jason after blasting Gin into the wall which dazed him and stopped him from running ran towards Moka and pulled the rosary off.

Inner Moka and Gin began to fight after Gin's shock at Moka's true from was unleashed and he ran around Moka several times before she got bored and tried to kick him only for him to disappear.

It was like this several times before Gin was tackled by a flying Kurumu with Yukari on her back and while Gin wasn't paying attention Jason blasted him into the air before Moka sent him a kick that sent him crashing through the roof gate and falling towards the darkness.

All in all it was just a regular day at Yokai academy and it was something they had gotten use to and Jason could admit he loved this place because every day was a whole brand new adventure.

Chapter End


	7. Blackmailing and feelings revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Danny Phantom

Author's Note: I will be combining events from the manga and the anime like the public safety commission and the antithesis

Phantom at Yokai

Chapter Seven

Jason was currently walking to the newspaper club with his hand sin his pockets and a bored look on his face.

The time he spent researching rosaries was no help. It didn't help him figure out how to separate the two Mokas and he was getting frustrated at his lack of answers. He was nice enough to not take it out on his friends but as the day passed by it was obvious he was getting more and more annoyed.

Jason really wished something interesting would happen today because for the past week he has been bored. Not something he ever expected would happen once he arrived at Yokai and it wasn't a feeling he liked.

He had a feeling that he better head over to the newspaper club because he should have been helping the others but he fell asleep and didn't wake up until the afternoon. He wondered if his adventures were over because besides having to capture and recapture the box ghost nothing had happened. No students challenged him to a fight or messed with his friends and he wished that someone would just start something with him because this week has made him wish he was at least hated by the students more because then they would have more of a reason to fight him.

[Few minutes later]

[Newspaper club]

Jason had arrived to see everybody doing something Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were currently stacking up papers they had almost missed a deadline a couple of days ago so they were preparing early. And Gin being the lazy asshole he was just sat there drinking coffee he wished he could be as lazy as that bastard one day but he doubted it. He was a man of action sitting still wasn't meant for him.

"Jason is something wrong?" Moka asked while the halfa stared out the window. It was normal for him to be distracted but he had a frown on his face

"Huh?" Jason replied. "Sorry, I'm fine," he lied, "I was just zoning out for a sec." he didn't want Moka and the others to have to deal with his problems

"That's good," Moka smiled. "Only two days left before the deadline is up so we have to hurry."

"Quit yapping!" Gin shouted. "You guys can talk all you want after you meet the deadline."

"You know this would go faster if you weren't sitting there sipping coffee like the lazy bum you are," Yukari snapped.

"I'm just overseeing to make sure you're doing everything right."

"You're not even looking!" the four screamed together.

"Well as long as I'm with Jason I don't care what I'm doing," Kurumu cheered hugging the halfa's arm.

The door abruptly opened and Ms. Nekonome stepped into the room with a grocery bag.

"How's it going everyone?" the club advisor asked handing Jason the bags. "I brought snacks."

"Uh, Ms. Nekonome… this is raw fish," the halfa said as he pulled a fish out of the sack.

"I know. It is better that way," she giggled making everyone crash to the floor they seriously wondered how she was a teacher. "Oh Kurumu someone left this letter for you."

"Letter?" she took the envelope from the teacher. On the back it said, 'To My Beloved Kurumu' with the name 'Nagare'. When she opened it she let out an audible gasp.

"Something wrong Kurumu?" Jason asked. The succubus hastily hid the letter in the clubs toolbox.

"Nothing…" she giggled pleasantly as she merrily made her way to the door. "I just remembered something that I have to do so I'll be taking off."

"But what about the deadline?" Yukari yelled after her but the door had already slammed behind her.

Jason unlike the others saw through her lie it was something he had been able to do since he met the girls he could read them like a map.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu was angrily stomping her way across campus. When she had opened the envelope, the first thing she had seen was several pictures of her. The problem was the pictures all showed her half naked. It looked like some stalkers peep show fantasy. The letter had merely said:

If you don't want these pictures to go to become public, come alone to the Monster Tree in the main schoolyard. -Nagare

"I can't believe someone's trying to blackmail me," Kurumu thought as she arrived at the Monster Tree. It was a large old looking tree that definitely resembled a monster. The old wood was rotted and twisted with what resembled an angry face screaming. There was even a chain that had always been wrapped around it like some kind of ancient seal.

"Long time, no see Kurumu," a voice said from the branches. "I hope you liked your pictures as much as I did."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kurumu yelled up at the voice as a boy squirmed down the tree. The boy was wearing a large camera around his neck. He had light brown shoulder length hair that fell in his face. His eyes were black and beady and he had several freckles. The strangest thing about him, however, was how much he was sweating. It was like there was some kind of slime coating his skin.

"I'm Kanou Nagare," he smiled at her. "Remember? We met right after school started…"

[Flashback]

You sure so are beautiful Kurumu," Nagare told her. "Can I take your picture?"

"Really? I guess…" Kurumu smiled brightly striking a captivating pose while Nagare eagerly snapped several pictures. "I really am gorgeous aren't I? Am I more beautiful than Moka Akashiya?"

"Well, um… you do have great boobs!" Nagare stuttered.

Kurumu was so pleased with herself that she only heard the praise. "Tell you what," she said. "If you take a really good picture of me, I might just go out on a date with you…"she no intention of doing it but it had been a great ego boosting to see his reaction.

"Really!" Nagare exclaimed.

[Flashback End]

'I don't remember…' Kurumu thought. 'When school started I was so worried about charming guys that most of them didn't even register.'

"I've been waiting for you ever since," Nagare said, drool mixing in with his sweat as he stared at Kurumu's ample breasts. "It's time for our date. Unless you want the whole school seeing those pictures of you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kurumu sure is lazy," Yukari said. "Running off when we get to the important work. We've got no use for someone so stupid." This was another reason she didn't like the succubus and hoped Jason and Moka got together.

"Yukari I think that's a little harsh," Jason replied looking up from the paper. "Maybe she just had something important to do." Jason knew that was a lie but he was having a clone of his follow her. He had learned he could do it after spying on his uncle using the power and figured out how to do it himself.

"I wonder…" Moka muttered catching the others attention. "What do you think she thinks of us?"

"What?" Jason asked. He really was wondering where she got this from besides the fight over him Kurumu was pretty friendly to them all with the exception of Gin and Yukari.

"The only reason she joined the Newspaper Club is to be close to Jason" Moka continued, a hint of sadness in her voice. "And she really hated me when we first met. The truth is maybe she doesn't consider us friends…"

Everyone sat there silently after Moka had expressed her concerns. Ms. Nekonome looked at them with a sad expression on her face. Jason looked at them with disbelief

Jason finally shook his head. "That's just nuts Moka. Trust me she just has something important to do." He said using her lie as an excuse and also said "Remember when each of us was in trouble Kurumu always came to help us and she didn't have to"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's with all the costumes?" Kurumu asked nervously as Nagare showed her several cosplay outfits.

"We're gonna have a pretend photo shoot," Kanou cheered. "You'll look really good in these."

"That isn't what I meant by a date," the succubus argued. He was thoroughly creeping her out she was glad she hadn't went out with the weirdo now. "Stop acting like such a…"

"Now now Kurumu," Nagare interrupted. "Are you sure you want to talk to me like that? I happen to know a lot about you. Such as…" Kurumu gasped and turned red at the things he whispered in her ear. "If you don't want to play, maybe I should just tell Jason…"

"No please…" Kurumu begged. "Not Jason…"

"Then let's start with this!" Nagare cheered pulling out a French maid's outfit.

"This is messed up," Kurumu thought stepping into the next room to change. "I shouldn't be dressing up for this slimy perv while everyone else is working on the paper. Maybe I should use my 'charm' to control him."

Several images floated into the girl's mind. When Jason had first protected her from Inner Moka despite all the trouble she'd caused. Then there were all the times she'd held the boy against her. And the times they'd almost kissed and the times he had kissed her.

"No," she decided. "I swore after I met Jason that I'd stop controlling people. I'll just get this stupid thing over with and go help the others." And she meant it and if Kanou had noticed he would have noticed a feeling of intense death aimed right at him and for some reason his neck shivered.

XXXXXXXXXX

'I can't believe that creep kept me there for three hours!' Kurumu thought as she rushed toward the club's meeting room. 'Maybe if I hurry I can still help…'

She opened the door to see everyone making their way out. They all turned toward the door and gave her an accusing glare. She flinched, expecting someone to yell at her.

"Hey Kurumu, you're late," Jason said he had a grin on his face when he saw her and that made Kurumu smile if Jason hated her she didn't know what she would do.

"We're done for today," Yukari said angrily, "We decided to finish up tomorrow, so you can leave too…"

Kurumu just stood silently as everyone passed her. Before he left, Jason gave her a weary smile and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Guys…" she brooded as the door closed behind the halfa. "I'm sorry…" The girl walked around the empty classroom depressed. She sat down at the work table with what was done of the paper.

"Something wrong Kurumu?" The succubus turned to see Nagare in the doorway staring at her through his camera. "Today was really fun wasn't it? Let's have more fun tomorrow."

"What are you talking about? There is no tomorrow! We had our 'date'," Kurumu yelled. She seriously had no wish to see that stalker/loser ever again.

"Really?" asked the sweaty student in mock disappointment. "Well maybe Jason would like to see our pictures from today…"

"What?" Kurumu gasped. "No! You promised you wouldn't show them to anyone!"

"Then we'll have more fun tomorrow right?" Nagare laughed with a grin that showed off his disgustingly large yellow teeth.

"J-just leave me alone!" Kurumu cried as she ran from the room.

Nagare looked down at the work table where Kurumu had been. "Hmm… What have we here?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHH!" Moka screamed. "Someone stole our drafts from yesterday!" "Oh no!" Yukari cried, "Someone stole the disk I had with all the data on it! And now the keyboards got some kind of nasty slime on it."

"Slime?!" Kurumu gasped. 'That bastard…'

"Damn!" Gin yelled slamming his hands on the desk. "We don't have time to look for the thief. Start over. I don't care how little there is, we are not missing our deadline!"

"Um guys…?" Kurumu muttered. "I hate to do this… but I have to skip today…"

"What?!" Moka shouted at the succubus. "Kurumu how can you think of yourself at a time like this?!"

"I'm sorry…" Kurumu whispered barely audible as she walked toward the door.

"I knew it!" Moka cried. "You don't think of us as friends at all. I thought you might but if you can leave us when our backs are to the wall like this then just don't bother coming back!"

"Moka shut up!"

Everyone went wide eyed at the way Jason had yelled. The halfa just ignored it however and nodded at the succubus.

"Just hurry back this time…" he said.

Kurumu ran from the room before her tears could start to fall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back Kurumu," Nagare chuckled as he sat in branches of the monster tree. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me."

"Where are they?" she growled, ignoring his playful tone. She had enough of this jerk and was going to end it now.

"Oh this?" Nagare asked raising the drafts of the newspaper. "You know the writing in this paper really sucks. And you should have gone with a real photographer like me. This piece of shit is better off burnt…" he smiled wickedly producing a lighter. "So unless you want me to light this up, you might want to listen to me…"

"And if you burn it?" Kurumu asked sternly.

"What?"

"You've already put your filthy hands on something important to me and my friends," the succubus glared at the boy. "No matter what you do, I will never forgive you for that. Now hand them over before I make you!"

"You're actually defying me?" Nagare growled in disbelief. He began sweating much more severely, almost like his skin was melting. Two strange looking pores extended from his neck "I'm a monster too you know. I don't have to rely on this shit. I don't give a damn if you forgive me, but you will do what I say…"

XXXXXXXXXX

It was uncomfortably silent in the classroom while the Newspaper Club worked to replace their stolen drafts. You could feel the tension in the room hanging like a fog.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Jason finally told Moka.

Moka just nodded at first but she couldn't get back to work after he had said something. "Jason, why did you yell at me?" this was the first time he ever yelled at her because he was usually the calm one in the group.

"Because Kurumu didn't deserve that," he replied. He had found out what was happening after his clone reported it back to him and he was going to beat that bastard up but he had decided to let Kurumu handle it. Not to say he wouldn't kill the bastard when Kurumu was done with him.

"How can you say that?" the vampire asked raising her voice. "She ran off as soon as things got tough. She doesn't…"

"Moka!" he yelled cutting her off. "Kurumu is our friend and we shouldn't doubt her she has saved your life just as well when you were in trouble and she could've let you die if she just wanted me but she saved you too" Jason said and Moka nodded feeling ashamed of how she had been treating her and what Jason said was true.

"Guys!" Yukari cried gaining their attenyion "This is awful. Look at what I found in the toolbox!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmm soft," Nagare laughed as he squeezed one of Kurumu's breast taking pleasure in her screams of protest. The boy's skin had turned a sickly yellow color. It hung from his body as though it was melting rubber. His arms had become pudgier and stretched out toward her. His fingers looked more like stalks and the pores that had extended from his neck released a foul smelling gas.

'What's wrong? Why do I feel so sick?' Kurumu thought as she collapsed against the gym. Her body was trembling violently and she could barely lift her head, let alone stand. Then she noticed the fumes that were pouring out of Nagare. "It's him… That gas must be toxic! If I breathe in I'm a goner."

Nagare choked with laughter as Kurumu slid along the wall trying to escape. "What's wrong Kurumu? You sounded so confident a minute ago."

Kurumu found the door to the storeroom and fell inside, slamming the door behind her. She fell against it breathing hard.

'Damn that creep,' she thought extending her nails. "I'm not gonna lose. I've just got to get my energy back before I try and attack." She refused to let the perverted bastard win over her.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

Kurumu gasped. She looked down to see a stalk eye between her legs, rising from a smiling yellow blob.

"What the hell is up with your body?!" she cried leaping away as the sickening being crawled under the door.

"Nice huh?" Nagare cackled. "Did you know that a slug can fit through the smallest cracks? How did you think I found out all about you and those other girls?"

"Others?" Kurumu panted. "How many times have you done this?"

"You know I've lost count," the mad slug jeered. "But you're definitely the hottest girl I've ever had."

Nagare was the most disgusting thing Kurumu had ever seen. His body was like yellow vomit covered in black specks. Ooze dripped off his sickening flesh. Pores and stalks protruded from his body in random places making it appear as though more slugs were trying to slither their way out of his skin. His teeth were broken and scattered around his horrifyingly grotesque smile.

Kurumu trembled as he wriggled his way toward her. The mad slug released his paralyzing gas in heavy clouds now. She couldn't find the strength to move at all even as his slime began to drip up her body.

'I've got to beat him…' the succubus thought desperately. 'I've got to make it up to everyone…' images of her friends appeared in front of her mentally giving her the strength to continue.

"Get away!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No chance!" Nagare cackled.

"Kurumu?! Kurumu are you in there?!"

The two of them turned at them turned at the sound of Moka's voice. They could hear her banging on the door and trying to pry it open as she shouted.

"Kurumu I'm so sorry!" the girl cried as she pounded on the door. "We found the blackmail letter. I was such a selfish idiot! I'm sorry, just please come back!"

Moka smiled as the doorknob turned. Her relief quickly turned to horror however as Kanou's horrific form appeared towering over her.

"Wha…" Moka gaped at the vile creature.

"You know that was really touching Moka," the mad slug taunted releasing an enormous cloud of gas in her face. "I was thinking of making you my next girl but now I get both you and Kurumu at the same time!"

'What's going on? I can't move!' the vampire thought in terror as her knees gave out.

"Oh yeah," Nagare laughed as he ran his tendrils along Moka's legs. "We're gonna have fun."

"MOKA!" Kurumu screamed.

Kanou froze as he felt the ground start shaking. He looked desperately back and forth as it cracked around him. The mad slug's eyes fell on Kurumu who stood in the doorway as her black wings burst out of her back.

"Don't you dare…" the succubus growled, her eyes shining with a haunting purple light. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!."

The earth was ripped apart as the roots of the Monster Tree broke free from the ground. Nagare cowered in disbelief as the tree advanced on him with glowing eyes and mouth, swinging its branches threateningly. He felt the roots wrap around his throat and arms and he tried to scream in agony.

"This is impossible…" he choked out as the powerful vines began to crush him. "What the hell are you?!"

"Interesting…"

"What's happening?" the bewildered Moka asked when her glowing seal began speaking it had happened more and more lately

"An illusion…"

"Move… Dammit MOVE!" Kurumu forced the strength back into her body. She leapt into the sky flapping her dark wings with all her might. She turned back down towards her tormentor... the coward who had dared to attack her friend. The succubus dove toward the mad slug at tremendous speed, using the last of her strength to raise her claw…

Nagare's rubbery skin was sliced like paper by Kurumu razor-like nails sending blood flying. The succubus hit the ground hard from the speed of her assault, the last of her strength exhausted. She tumbled along the ground until she was caught in a comforting embrace. She opened her eyes weakly to see a glowing white flame haired figure with glowing amethyst eyes that promised pain by the way he was glaring.

"Jason…" she whispered happily.

"Sorry I'm late. But you were amazing…" Jason smiled at the exhausted succubus. He was sure amazed when he saw her in action it appeared that she was getting stronger every day.

"I-I didn't know I could do that…" she grinned back as the tree returned to normal.

"Few can…" The two turned as Moka slowly made her way over to them. They listened intently while the glowing cross on her chest explained in the voice of the super vampire.

"It is said that only the highest orders of succubae can cast powerful illusions. They are supposedly so strong that these illusions can even inflict mortal wounds on an enemy. What you accomplished was no small feat. You are more impressive than I gave you credit for girl…"

Kurumu blushed at the praise before she noticed something on the ground. "Thanks," she smiled pointing at the folder lying a few feet away. "But the important thing is we got the drafts back."

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time the group had returned to the classroom, the effects of the gas had worn off.

"Kurumu!" Yukari exclaimed as the bluenette entered the room.

"Uh hi Yukari…" the girl said confused as the little witch hugged her. "What's the occasion?" as far as she was concerned she and Yukari had always disliked each other.

"Don't get used to it," Yukari smiled. "I'm just sorry about being angry at you tomorrow we will go back to disliking each other" the others shared a laugh it looked like things weren't changing between those two at all.

"Don't worry Kurumu, I never doubted you," Gin said flashing a playboy smile. He was about to hug her as well when a water basin dropped on his head knocking him out.

"Consider yourself forgiven," Kurumu smiled at the younger girl.

"Alright everybody we've still got a deadline to meet. You guys go ahead and get started, I'll be right back." Jason cracked his knuckles as he made his way out the door. 'Nagare it's time for your punishment' Jason cracked a malevolent smile that only Gin and Kurumu saw but only Kurumu went to see what would happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nagare's entire body was wracked with pain. The deep cut on his chest hurt the most but he could also feel bruises where the tree had ensnared him. His head was swimming and he could hear someone talking but he ignored them. Whatever they had to say wasn't important. The mad slug yelped in agony as his back was slammed hard against a very solid surface sending a new surge of pain through his already aching body.

"Wake up!" the voice yelled again.

Nagare opened his eyes with tremendous effort. He couldn't understand what was going on. Something was holding him in the air with his back against a wall. His vision was blurry and the face in front of him was unclear. But one thing was certain, there were two glowing green orbs shining right in front of him.

As his sight finally cleared the face became more distinct. It was vaguely familiar to Nagare only the hair was white and looked to be on fire and those glowing orbs that appeared to be the person's eyes were locked on him in an angry, intimidating glare.

Nagare gasped as he realized where he was. The person was holding him against the school building, but they were floating at least three stories up.

"Who are you?" the slug monster squeaked.

"Jason Masters" Jason said and glared at the bastard who had been blackmailing his girl.

Now Nagare was really scared. He was completely at the mercy of the American student whose friends he'd tried to attack. His body was too weak from Kurumu's attack to fight back and even if he could there was nowhere to go but crashing to the ground. And this guy was supposed to be strong enough to have taken out some of the schools meanest monsters so there was no way he stood a chance.

"What do you want?" the mad slug trembled under the halfa's punishing stare. He knew that by messing with Jason friends he might as well be sentenced to death now that Jason had him in his grasp.

"You tried to take advantage of what was mine and I am a very possessive person" Jason said and grinned when he saw Kanou's fearful expression.

"Bastard normally I would beat you near death before stopping but you messed with my friends something I don't accept. Now if I find you doing this again I will fly you so high and let you go so fast that you will die of shock before you hit the ground then I will destroy your body" Jason threatened and grinned even more when he saw Kanou had fainted.

Jason had dropped Kanou back onto the ground had watched as the boy ran off in fear like a rocket when he heard someone land behind him.

When he was enveloped in a hug he heard Kurumu say "So I'm yours am I" which he answered by kissing her and watched her dazed expression

"Yes you and Moka are both mine I couldn't let either of you go once I realized I liked the both of you" and while Kurumu didn't like it she would have to share she realized that it was the best solution but she was making sure it was only four people in this harem. And she voiced it to which he agreed she didn't know why she said four she just had a feeling.


	8. Meeting the Yuki-Onna

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Danny Phantom

Phantom at Yokai

Chapter Eight

Jason grimaced to himself because the last two days of his had been a real stress for him in fact they were a major pain compared to everything else.

First of all apparently there were girls that went missing so like usual the newspaper club had to report it. While they were doing that Moka had joined the art club and was painting a picture and becoming a model.

Well it turns out that the only reason the newspaper club was even doing the missing girl paper was because Gin had said they were hot girls and it would be a shame if they disappeared.

Jason had actively searched if there was an ugly girl in this school and apparently the school doesn't have any how that was possible Jason didn't know but he believed that it wasn't his concern anyway so he stopped after an hour of looking and overshadowing other people.

It turned out to be the art teacher Ms. Ishigami that was behind the missing girl's case in fact it turned out that she was a crazed gorgon entrapping people she considered beautiful and turning them into stone. In fact if it hadn't have been for him Moka and Kurumu she would have kept turning people into stone. She had even tried turning me and Moka into stone but I turned invisible and attacked her from the side while Moka was too fast for her.

Now was the start of a brand new day for Yokai academy and Jason wondered what kind of headache trouble would bring him today.

"Oh my gosh it's Jason!" he wasn't shocked to hear everyone saying his name he was used to it because trouble always came after him.

"The new American student, the first year"

"Wow he really is cute!"

"And so cool…"

'Man I know I am good but this,' Danny thought as the Newspaper Club handed out their latest editions. Jason had quickly gone up in popularity if it was possible since he was already cool when the girls Ishigami had kidnapped had spread the word that he had freed them from their life of stone they seemed to forget Moka and Kurumu helped much to the girl's ire. They seemed to get along now that they had stopped fighting over him. Not to say they didn't argue over who got more time with him but it had been a lot quieter lately. And as time moved on they heard more and more people mutter about how cool and strong Jason was and they were mostly girls.

"I can't stand it!" Gin cried. "Why the heck does Jason get all the girls?" he suspected the brat to be a monster with hypnotic powers otherwise how could all the girls like Jason over him

"For once I'm with the perv," Kurumu shouted slamming her hands down on the table. "I don't like all these girls making googly eyes at my Jason."

"You man "our" Jason don't you Kurumu" Moka said stressing the our as they glared at each other

"That isn't what I meant," Gin growled. "Forget it. I'm gonna go find a babe that hasn't been corrupted." With that he vanished in a blur.

"How does he do that?" Moka asked.

"Probably from years of running from angry girls," Yukari giggled.

"Man we should start charging for these," Jason said lifting a newly emptied box. "Because we are officially out"

"Already, Are we awesome or what?" Kurumu cheered jumping in the air.

"I've got an idea," Moka beamed. "Why don't we have a party to celebrate the Newspaper Club's success?"

"That sounds pretty good," Jason smiled. "We can have it after school." He needed something to relax himself after dealing with the past week

"And we can bring some sake!" Yukari sang earning her questioning looks from the others.

"Yukari sometimes I just wonder what goes on in that head of yours" Jason said "And isn't the legal age of drinking in this country eighteen" Jason said wondering where she gets those ideas.

Should we invite Gin?" Moka asked.

"Why should we?" Kurumu scoffed. "It's not like he ever does any work. Besides we don't want to interfere with his 'flirting.'"

"He's the enemy of all women," Yukari agreed.

"You guys are weird."

Everyone turned at the comment. Standing there was a strangely dressed girl. She was wearing the skirt from the school's uniform with a large baggy sweater that wrapped around her shoulders showing her black bra straps. On her legs was a pair of purple striped stockings that ran all the way up to her thigh as well as a belt she wore around her left leg. Her long purple hair was completely disheveled like she had just got out of bed. Her eyes were a strange yet beautiful mix of purple and blue. And to complete the bizarre ensemble, she was sucking on a lollipop.

"You get along too well," the girl said. "I don't understand that kind of stuff."

"Yeah we are a complicated group of people…" Jason replied and held up his hands defensively when he saw the girls glare at him.

"Newspaper," the girl said holding out her hand expectantly. When nobody moved she asked, "Are there any left?"

"Sure…" Jason replied pulling out his paper. "You can have mine. Not like I don't know what's in there." He didn't know why but he got the same feeling from this girl that he got the day he met Kurumu

The girl took the paper but moved her face in an inch from Jason's. The ghost boy blinked in confusion as she studied him. "For someone who dresses so weird she sure is pretty…" Jason couldn't help but think.

"So you're Jason…" the girl said before a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "You're cuter than I thought you'd be… it appears the rumors are true"

With that the girl turned and walked away leaving a very confused Newspaper Club.

"Okay," Jason finally said. "I'd say that counts as freaky moment of the day." He knew that it was only the star but he couldn't wait to see where this development would lead him.

"Friend of yours?" Moka asked sweetly, although a vein could clearly be seen throbbing in her head.

'For a possibly sweet girl Moka can be just as possessive and aggressive as Kurumu' Jason thought idly

"What?! No never met her!" Jason jumped on the defensive before Moka actually got mad. She was scary when she was mad and he noticed she had been getting stronger so it wasn't safe to have an angry vampire mad at you.

"Probably just another one of Jason's new Fan Club," Kurumu growled. "As if she has a chance…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Good morning everyone," Ms. Nekonome smiled as cheerfully as always when she entered the classroom she then started taking attendance and that was when she started calling for a Mizore Shirayuki and that was when the girl from earlier came in and sat in the seat right next to Jason and he saw how all the other students looked at her.

'Mizore huh interesting' Jason thought as he glanced at her from where he was sitting he did have to admit the girl was cute if he was honest with himself. When he saw her looking at her he grinned and she turned red which made him chuckle.

Before we start class today, it's time to pick our class president." Ms. Nekonome said

"Ms. Nekonome, shouldn't we have done that at the beginning of the year?" one of the boys asked.

"Well you see… I kind of forgot," the cat woman chuckled nervously, making every student faceplant.

"That's Ms. Nekonome for ya…" Jason chuckled at the teacher's ditzyness. It was something he had gotten used to when dealing with her.

"So does anyone have a nomination?"

"Hey teach," Mizore said raising her hand. "I think Jason would make a good class president."

Jason thumped his head against the ground why did this always happen to him he gritted his teeth as he heard the other students agree with her.

"Do I hear any seconds?" Ms. Nekonome asked. Everyone in the room burst into applause.

"Oh come on…!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's so cool Jason," Yukari laughed grabbing onto Jason's back and climbing to the top of his shoulders. "I bet you'll make a much better class president than mine was."

"I don't know Yukari," Jason said with a tired smile making his eyes flash Purple. "If you bug me I might try to eat you too…"

"Eep!" Yukari squeaked jumped off of him and hid behind Moka. Moka and Kurumu burst into laughter.

"Well let's start getting things for the party," the vampire smiled.

"Yeah, we'll all meet up at five o'clock," Kurumu agreed before walking over to Jason and squashing her breasts against him. "I've got some sweets I want you to try…" she cooed.

"Back off Kurumu!" Moka and Yukari yelled and dragged the succubus away.

Jason chuckled even though they had agreed to share him Moka and Kurumu were still the same as they had always been making him glad just because they had decided to share him didn't make their personalities change he sensed a demonic presence near him and turned.

"Who's there?"

It was Mizore and she stepped out from behind the column. "Hi."

"Hey," Jason waved. "I didn't know you were in my class. You just get transferred or something?"

"No. I couldn't come for most of the semester," she smiled shyly pulling out a newspaper. "Your articles are really good, just like always."

"Always?" Jason raised an eyebrow he didn't even think he was good at it and he thought he was great at lots of things about himself. "I thought you weren't here?"

"Ms. Nekonome sent me copies while I was away," she said. "My name is Mizore Shirayuki. You're my favorite writer. I've collected all your stories," Mizore smiled handing him a notebook.

"Really?" Jason asked opening the notebook. He didn't know what to say as he flipped through the pages. It was true that she had all of the articles he'd written, but she had scribbled several notes and doodles all over the book. The only parts that were still clear were the covers.

"What do you think?" Mizore asked still blushing.

"Wow. You must have had a lot on your mind to write all of this," Jason chuckled.

"You're a loner, aren't you?" The question caught him off guard. "I know how it feels…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yay!" Mizore cheered as she and Jason sat out by the lake later that day. "Jason did you see that? I skipped that rock nine times!"

"That was pretty cool Mizore," Jason applauded before looking at his watch. "Listen my club is meeting up right now so I gotta split."

"No, it's your turn now," Mizore pouted playfully and hugged him. "After all you're a noob that can only skip it three times."

"Is that so?" Jason smirked he was going to make her regret saying that. He picked three rocks and walked over to the water. He made sure that Mizore couldn't see as he encased the small stone in Purple energy and let them fly.

Mizore's lollipop nearly fell out of her gaping mouth as the rock skipped all the way to the other shore but the other two stopped when they almost reached he did that so it wouldn't appear like he cheated. "Jason that was great!" she cheered. "But you could've done better the other two still sunk in to the lake" Mizore said and chuckled when he pretended to pout. That was one thing he liked about Mizore was her laugh.

"So now who's the noob?" the halfa taunted. 'I so love telekinesis it has never let me down and I hope it never will.'

"My turn!" Mizore said picking up a rock.

"Look Mizore, if you want to hang out later, that's cool, but right now I've really got to go," Jason said as he walked past her.

"Do you want to be with those friends of yours that badly?" Mizore growled. Jason got a sudden massive chill as mist flowed from his lips. "Please don't go…"

"Mizore…?" Jason shivered as a white haze surrounded him.

"You should be mine…" the girl's voice whispered through the fog. "Only mine…"

"Mizore calm down in fact why don't you come with me" Jason said and Mizore stopped using her powers and the mist disappeared and they were walking to the party when she grabbed his hand.

'Oh man Moka, and Kurumu are going to overreact to this I just know it' Jason thought as Mizore moved closer to him until they were walking side by side with each other and her hand wrapped around his. He only hoped that he lived long enough to explain things.

Well Jason was right as soon as they arrived at the party they found out that Moka was the only one there even Yukari didn't show up so after hanging around for a while Moka and Mizore got into a fight and Moka almost got seriously hurt since she couldn't use her powers.

When he went to check on Moka he saw Mizore running out of the room and he felt bad for her so he sent a clone for her while he stayed with Moka.

XXXXXXXXXX

Late that night, two boys were walking home to their dorms. One had messy black hair, his name was Chang. The other had black hair as well, but it was kept very straight. His name was Lee.

"Man we're sure getting back late," Chang sighed as they walked.

"Quit complaining," Lee scolded him. "You know how Coach gets."

"Hey, you hear something?" Chang asked.

"What?" Lee replied before he heard it too. "It sounds like someone's crying. Come on."

The two boys walked into the woods. They hadn't gone far when they noticed a girl hunched over on the ground. She was looking at a notebook and sobbing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chang asked, careful not to spook the girl. She turned around to face them and moved her purple hair out of her face.

"Dude, she's pretty cute," Lee whispered to the other boy with a goofy grin.

"Shut up," Chang shot back before turning back to the girl. "Listen are you alright? If it's okay, we can help you…"

"…nnoying…" the girl whispered as she got up.

"Huh?" the boys asked.

"Shut up," she spat, reaching her hand toward them. Suddenly, her sleeve erupted with dozens of twisted icicles that extended toward the boys like some kind of sick, frozen claw. The boys went wide eyed as the horrifying glacier closed in on them, surrounding them in a white prison

'Oh Boy' clone Jason thought as he saw what happened and followed her.

[Next Day]

"You want me to go talk to Mizore?" Jason asked. Ms. Nekonome had asked him to come to the teacher's lounge for something important. This wasn't what he'd expected.

"That's right," the teacher smiled at him. "She's already missed most of the semester. And now she's missing class even though she's back. If this keeps up she'll be in serious trouble. So I want you to drag her back."

"Well I don't really mind," Jason said. "But why are you sending me?" he had a feeling though he wouldn't like the answer

"Well you are class president."

"Since when?!" Jason shouted in confusion. "We haven't even voted yet…!" at least he thought so he didn't pay attention to the election much though

"So here's her room number," the teacher giggled. "If she isn't there you might try the cliff nearby."

"You mean the one that looks like it's from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'?" Jason asked.

"The what?"

"Ms. Nekonome, I need to talk to you about Shirayuki."

"Oh Kotsubo," Ms. Nekonome greeted the gym teacher. "Have you seen her?"

Okuto Kotsubo was a tall, lean man with dark red hair. Each of his ears had four piercings. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had studs up the sleeves that covered some kind of coil shaped tattoo that seemed to reach from his arms up to his neck.

"You haven't heard?" Kotsubo sighed angrily. "Last night Shirayuki ran into two of my soccer players, and nearly killed them."

"What?!" Ms. Nekonome gasped. Jason's face mirrored hers while he had a look of suspicion on his face his clone followed her all night long and she hadn't done anything but freeze two guys.

"You heard me," Kotsubo growled. "She froze the boys and nearly beat them to death. They probably would have died if I hadn't shown up. With all the trouble she's caused this year, I think it's time that we expelled her."

"Now hang on a second," Jason said. He could tell there was something wrong here he could sense it.

"Jason, wait," Ms. Nekonome said. "I'll talk to Kotsubo, I still want you to talk to Shirayuki," she whispered before walking away with the gym teacher.

"Jason you're such a naughty boy…" a seductive voice purred in Jason's ear.

"Oh… hey Ms. Ririko," Jason said and wondered how the hell did people keep sneaking up on him.

Okay, if Ms. Nekonome was hot, Ms. Ririko was a knockout. She was the math teacher, as well as Kurumu's homeroom teacher. Her breasts were big enough that even the succubus was developing an inferiority complex. She had beautiful brown hair that reached her shoulders and she always wore a revealing white blouse and black miniskirt that was even shorter than the girls school uniforms. It drove all the boys in school nuts.

"You shouldn't argue with your teachers. It's very naughty," she said, playfully slapping his cheek. "Although I can't completely blame you," she sighed. "Kotsubo is hardly an ideal teacher. He's always making moves on the girls. I heard one was suspended from school because of him. You shouldn't make him an enemy."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, don't you think it's a good thing that she's about to get expelled?" Kurumu asked. "I mean she was stalking you and she tried to kill Moka."

"If I remember correctly, she wasn't quite the only one who's tried," Jason shot back getting a blush from the succubus.

"Yukari also would have killed the bastard back then when she declared war on him" Jason said and they all nodded it was considered taboo to mention the bastard's name so they referred to him as the bastard

"But what about what she did to those boys?" Yukari asked.

"I sent a clone to follow her after her fight with Moka she just froze them she didn't do anything else to them" Jason said and they all nodded they knew he would tell them the truth.

Well it doesn't really matter what you think," someone said. "She still did it."

"Coach Kotsubo," Moka gasped in alarm as the gym teacher marched up.

"If you want proof, here it is," Kotsubo tossed a notebook at the boy's feet. The same notebook Mizore had made with all of Jason's newspaper articles.

"Where did you get that?" Jason asked.

"At the scene of the crime," Kotsubo replied as he flipped through the pages. "It looks like she's been bugging you Jason. You're not the first. At the beginning of the year she fell in love with a teacher. When the teacher didn't feel the same, she froze him and got herself suspended. Still think she wouldn't hurt anyone?" 'He's always making moves on the girls. I heard one was suspended from school because of him' Ms. Ririko's words echoed through Jason's mind. "yeah I still do…"

XXXXXXXXXX

After Jason left the cafeteria he had met up with Mizore and told her that someone was trying to frame her so they had created a fake argument that led to Mizore running off and that was when the real culprit came out and it turned out to be coach Kotsubo Jason felt unending rage when he saw what he was doing to her and he transformed and blasted him with so much ghostly fire and ghost slashes that Kotsubo was knocked unconscious and nearly dead.

After saving Mizore and beating up Kotsubo Jason decided to call it a night and they put Kotsubo in the infirmary with a note that said heal slowly but painfully.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mizore." Jason said

Everyone turned around to see the blushing snow woman hiding behind a tree.

"Oh Mizore your hair is so cute!" Moka cheered at the girl's new hairstyle now that she had cut it above her shoulders.

"Thanks," Mizore mumbled embarrassed. "How did you know it was me?"

"I have gotten better at sensing certain demonic energies so I am constantly aware of the people around me" Jason smirked making the snow woman blush deeper. "

"I'm so glad everything worked out right," Yukari whooped.

"Maybe," Kurumu growled. "But now that the news is out about Coach Kotsubo and his 'activities', Jason's even more popular and even more girls are hitting on him!"

"Don't worry Kurumu, there is a couple girls that I have my eye on," the halfa grinned earning a blush from Moka, Kurumu and Mizore.

"Does that include me?" Mizore squeaked.

"Of course it does why would you doubt it" Jason said which made her smile and the others laugh.

'Big brother what other messes will you get yourself into; Yukari thought but joined in on the laughing


End file.
